Familiar without a surname
by koolken256
Summary: 40 years of peace his made battle hardened warriors bored, but for the new captain of 3rd division, Life was going to get magical as he is summoned by a pink haired mage as her Familiar. Oc/ Louise/ Siesta/ Henrietta close friendship
1. I summon you

Chapter 1

'_Thinking' _

"Specking"

"**Zanpakto"**

"_**Attack/Kido/spell"**_

XpagebreakX

Peace has been a huge part of the normal life of a shinigami for over 40 years. It has been that long when the combined efforts of Ichigo Kurosaki and his friend defeated the King of the Quincy, Juhabach, and a newly awaken Sosuke Aizen. In this time, the heroes have all became part of the soul society in one way or another. Many of the old captains died in the war as they fought. Only six captains remain from before the war; Captains Zaraki, Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, William, Ukitake and Head captain Kyoraku. New captains have risen to take the places needed to be filled. Orihime Inoue gave up life in the living world and became the 4th division captain, Yoruichi took back 2nd division as Soi Fon's last dying wish. Ichigo, Renji, and Kisuke all were picked as well with Kisuke taking back the 12th, Renji getting the 7th, and Ichigo as the new 8th division captain. Grimmjow was made the only Arrancar captain as he was told to take the 9th division. As for the 3rd division, they got the man who stood up to Aizen; they got the former 6th seat of 5th division, Captain Deion.

"Captain, there is more work for you!" His new Lieutenant, Senna said as she placed a large stack of work on his desk.

"Damn it! Why is there so much paper work?" Deion whined as he picked up his pin and started to write again.

"Man, it has been very boring for a long time now." He said. Even though he over 180 years old, Deion looks about 19 or 20 to any living person.

"You say that every day captain. But I bet you wouldn't want to fight everything we all have been in so many years ago?" Senna said.

"Hell no! But I need something to get over this boredom." He said. Just then, one of the lower seated officers ran into the room.

"Forgive me Captain, Lieutenant, but there is trouble in the Rukongai just outside District 47! We have multiple hollows of over menos level attacking!" he said in panic. Deion got up from his desk.

"I'm on it, pull back anyone under the rank of 10th seat." Deion ordered.

"Yes sir!" the shinigami resounded as he ran out the room. Deion walked over to where he keeps his zanpaktos and heads out the door with Senna at his tail.

"You know I can handle this on my own?" Senna said.

"I know, but I need some action." Deion said with a smirk on his face. Deion walked outside his division compound when he saw Ichigo waiting there.

"You got the warning to?" he asked.

"Yeah, is Nel with you?" Deion asked.

"I'm right here!" Said the busty former Espada. The four of them headed out the gate and flash stepped/ sonide all the way to the 47th district. As the lower seat officer said, a Garganta was opened and there were many high level Menos out.

"This is not good." Deion said. Ichigo then turned to Nel.

"We need you to get that Garganta closed." He told her.

"Got it captain." She said before she took off. Deion, Ichigo, and Senna all pulled out there zanpaktos and started to hack and slash the hollows.

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"** _Deion said as he released his sword.

_**"My servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe…"** _a voice said.

"Huh? Did you say something Senna?" Deion asked his Lieutenant as she killed another hollow.

"No, why do ask?"

"I thought I heard something." He said before he went back to fighting.

_**"…heed my call…"**_ The voice said once again.

"Judo, did you say something?" Deion asked his other Zanpakto in his soulscape.

**"No, but we heard the voice as well."** She said.

_'This is weird.'_ Deion thought as he fought on.

_**"…I wish from the very bottom of my heart…"**_ It said once more. Just then, a Group of hollows were about to attack Senna.

"Look out!" He yelled as he lunged towards her.

_**"…and add to my guidance and appear!"** _as he was in mid flash step, a green light appeared in front of the captain, then he felt like he was falling until he hit the ground in mist of black smoke…

**XpagebreakX**

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière was a very unlucky girl. She didn't have anything to show after her time so far at the Tristan Magic academy. Her runic name is even 'Louise the zero'. But never in her life has she seen a man like the one that came out of the smoke cloud from the explosion she has just made. He had on black robes with a white coat over it, a large sword next to and another on his side.

"Did she kill him?" One of the other students said. Louise could do nothing but stare at the man.

_'No, he can't be!'_ she thought. The man then started to get up, holding his head as he did so. He opened his eyes and grabbed his sword, taking a look around.

"Where am I?" He asked, but Louise couldn't understand him.

"Where am I?" he asked once more, but with more force in his voice.

"Well, Looks like the zero summoned a commoner!" Someone shouted from the group of students. Then, an overwhelming force washes over everyone as he got up and looked around in panic.

"Where is Senna? Ichigo? Nel?" He shouted at all of them. Louise turned toward the teacher,

"Do I have to?" She asked in a fearful voice.

"Yes, you must complete the summoning." Professor Colbert said. Louise gave the man a poke on his side, in which he turns towards her.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and I bless you as my familiar." She said. Before he could ask what she said, Louise placed a kiss on his lips, making him go wide eyed. When she broke the kiss, he took a step back in shock.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded, but this time, she was able to understand him.

"I know what you just said!" she exclaimed. He didn't pay attention.

"I'll ask again girl, why did you do that?" He asked once more.

"I had to complete the summoning." She told him.

"What?" The man shouted at her. Then, he felt a burning pain on his arm, he looked down to see that marks, three sets of them, formed on him.

"Where am I?" he asked a 3rd time.

"You are Tristan Magic academy sir." Professor Colbert said.

"What part of the Rukongai is that in?" He asked.

"Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about or what this 'Rukongai' is." Colbert said.

"Then I must be in Karakura town, or somewhere in the world of the living." He reasoned.

"Um, if I may ask, but who are you?" Louise asked.

"I am Captain Deion of 3rd division of the Gotei 13." Deion said. Louise looked at him for a moment.

"Come with me." She said. Deion the followed her to her room. She watches as he somehow shrank his sword and places it on his side.

"Ok, talk." He told her as he sat in a chair.

"You are my familiar, a servant if you will." She said. He looked at her in disbelief.

"You think I'm some kind of slave? Was I knocked out and sold to you?" He shouted.

"No, no! I summoned you with magic." She said. Deion got up and place a hand on his Zanpakto,

"Did you say Magic, only a shinigami has kido, and I don't know any kido that summons people."

"What is a shinigami?" Louise asked.

"They what you call a death god, I'm one of them." He said.

_'I summoned a death god?'_ she thought.

"If you are the god of death-."

"I said I was one of them, there are many more where I come from." He said as he cut her off.

"Don't cut off your master!" she said as she got out a riding crop and tried to hit him with it, only for him to take it from her.

"I know you were not going to try and hit me with that?" he said in a cold tone. She backed up in fear from him.

"Look, like it or not, you are my familiar until one of use dies." She said.

"Then I won't be here for more than about 80 years." He said.

"If were to do the same to me, you might have to live for about a thousand years or more." Deion said. Louise eyes grew.

"How old are you?"

"About 190 years old. I have friends who are even older." He said. Louise let out a small gasp before turning away from her familiar to get ready for bed due to it being night already.

"Who were the people you were calling for?" she asked as she started to undress for bed.

"They were my comrades who I was on a mission with before you 'summoned' me." Deion said. Louise now stood there in her night gown. She then handed him a basket of clothes.

"I want these washed by the morning." She said. He gave her look that seem to say 'hell no' before he took her by the hand and led her out the room. He pulled her down the hall, passing a young couple making out, until Deion found someone who could help him. It was a maid about in her late teens.

"Miss, I could have a moment of your time?" Deion asked. She turned to see the two.

"You must be the new familiar of Lady Vallière, What can I do for you?" She said. She then noticed Louise trying to break his grip.

"I'm in need to teach her how to wash clothes, can you help?" He asked with smile.

"You dog! You think that a noble washes their own stuff when there are servants to do that for them?" Louise shouted at him. Deion just ignored her making the maid sweat drop.

"Why yes, I have some time to help you out. My name is Siesta by the way." Siesta said.

"Well you most likely know her." Deion said pointing back at the fuming girl he was dragging as they walked.

"Anyways, my name is Deion." He said as he held out his hand. She took it and shaked it. After getting a tub of water and a wash pan, the three sat in a courtyard as Deion taught Louise how to wash her clothes.

"See, is this so hard?" He asked in a mocking tone. Siesta giggled at him as he helped Louise get done.

"I thought you were going to make me wash them all?"

"I didn't say that I wouldn't help, I just wanted you to do and not let other do it for you." Deion said in a bored tone.

"If I may ask Mr. Deion, why do you have such strange robes?" Siesta asked.

"I'm what is called a shinigami, or death god. The white coat, called a Haori, is to tell people that I'm a captain, one of the strongest of all shinigami." Deion said.

"You're a grim reaper?" Siesta said with a hint a fear in her voice.

"Sort of. I only come around after someone dies, sending them to the soul society, but I don't know if it is the same here." Deion said as he looked up at the sky to see two moons.

'Now I know I'm nowhere near home.' He thought.

"Why is that?" Louise asked as she started to wash a pair of her underwear.

"Well for one; all of you can see me. There are very few people that I know that are living can do that. Another is that I have not seen any souls. A lot of times, they are just floating around." He stopped talking.

"Louise, I think you are done with your stuff, let's take Siesta back to her quarters and head back to your dorm." Deion said. Nodding, the girls got up and watched Deion dump out the water. They walked Siesta back to her room before returning back to Louise's dorm.

"You sleep here." She said pointing at a pile of hay. Deion snorted and walked over to the bed, taking off everything but his pants. He then moved to one side and laid on his shoulder facing the window.

"Why you-!" Louise started before he put his finger to his lips.

"I'm waking you up early so get some rest." He said. Defeated, Louise did as he said and crawled to the other side of the bed and fell fast asleep…

**XpagebreakX**

The captains of the Gotei 13 met for an emergency meeting, but only 12 captains were there.

"Deion is late again." Toshiro said as he took his place. William seemed bored as he just looked off into space.

"Kid better be here soon, he knows how I hate it when I can't fight." Kenpachi said.

"Kurosaki, you have any idea what is going on?" Grimmjow asked his rival. Ichigo remained quiet.

"Hey dumbass! I'm talking to you!"

"Would you keep It down Captain Jaegerjaquez?" Byakuya asked in his cold tone of voice.

"Shut up Kuchiki! This has nothing to do with you, unless you want to fight me." Grimmjow said with his hand on his Zanpakto.

"Um… Captain Grimmjow, let's not fight." Said Orihime as she took her place.

"Yes, I agree with Orihime. Pipe down and get in line!" Renji said.

"Shut up pineapple, unless you want to next, I think you should get your ass out of this, same goes to you Captain Inoue."

"My, my, you guys are very lively today." Kisuke said as he and Yoruichi took their places.

"I'll say, Urahara-san." Ukitake said. The 11 of them fought and bickered until Kyoraku came in the hall.

"What is with all the commotion?" He asked in his lazy voice.

"Great, now I'm going to kill cub for not getting here fast enough." Grimmjow said.

"Actually, he is the topic of this meeting." The head captain said. Everyone become quite when he said that.

"What do you mean Head Captain?" Orihime asked.

"Captain Kurosaki, if you may."

"Yes sir, earlier today I was sent out to take care of some hollows in the Rukongai, Deion and Senna were sent to back myself and Nel up. We were fighting and before we knew it he was gone." Ichigo said. The other grew a said look on his face.

"He's dead?" Toshiro shouted.

"No, that is the thing; there was no trace of him. No blood, the hollows even looked like something was not right. I couldn't feel him, or even a trace that he was ever there." Ichigo said.

"So what you are saying is that a captain just disappeared into thin air?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, I know for a fact that he could not be killed by that many hollows, not with his power." Ichigo said.

"Well, looks like we are going to have to look for him." Kyoraku said as he stood up.

"This is something that must be dealt with. We must find Deion at all cost. Grimmjow, check Hueco Mundo, Ichigo, tell Master Jiraiya to take you to hell and look. Orihime, please search the living world. I will go and look in the royal palace. The rest of you look around the Soul society." He said.

"Yes sir!" all of the captains resounded. Leaving the meeting hall, William stopped Yoruichi, who had started to tear up.

"We will find him, Aunty Yoruichi." He told her. Then Toshiro, Orihime, Ichigo, Renji, Kisuke, and even Grimmjow came over to comfort her as for the first time in many years, she cried…

**XpagebreakX**

Professor Colbert flipped through many books, looking for the runes that were marked on Louise's familiar.

"I have never seen those in my life, let alone three on one familiar." He said to himself. He finally found one of them after a short while.

"What is this? Deifier?" he said.

"So that must mean he will be defiant towards Louise." He then found the second one.

"Defender? Very interesting." It took him an hour to find the last one, which shocked him.

"Hero…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Yes, I am doing this, I been wanting to for a long time. Welcome to my Bleach-Familiar of Zero crossover. I do have a few reasons for doing this one.**

**Bleach crossovers: There are not a lot of Bleach crossovers with this, and none of them have the girl summon a captain class shinigami from the start.**

**Same plot: I will say that this story will follow the Familiar of Zero plot closely, but I have some ideas that I think no one has done with the story at all.**

**My Oc: I wanted to show him as he would be if he was older and wiser. He is far more powerful due to years of war and training.**

**Other Bleach Characters: I will have a few more enemies for this story later on, someone has done this already so I'm going to expand on it some.**

**Louise: I don't like how everyone makes her so cruel to her familiar at the beginning, so I'm going to show her soon that a captain is no pushover.**

**Final reason: The creator of the Manga of Familiar of Zero has died of cancer, so I wanted to honor him by making this story. May his soul rest and The Gotei 13 protect it.**

**Pairing: None, but Deion will have a close friendship with Louise, Siesta, and the princess. But that does not mean they won't crush on him or that they won't do something… lemony.**

**Next chapter: Decline the dual? A warning to all.**

**Read and review Please.**

**Deion: I hate you…**

**Me: Shut up.**

**See ya!**


	2. A bad move

Chapter 2

'_Thinking' _

"Specking"

"**Zanpakto"**

"_**Attack/Kido/spell"**_

**XpagebreakX**

Louise groaned as she felt a pair of hands shake her awake. She took one look outside to see it was still dark out.

_'Wait, who woke me up?'_ she asked herself. She then heard counting coming from the floor.

"…96, 97, 98, 99, 100." She saw a dark skinned man about in his early 20's in a black robe of some kind.

"About time you get up." He growled as he started to do sit-ups.

"Who are you?" Louise asked. Deion rolled his eyes.

"Your familiar dumbass." He said in an annoyed tone. Louise then remembered the events of yesterday.

"Oh, right." She said before getting up and walking to her dresser.

"Dress me." She said as if he would do that. Deion just gave her a look before getting up and leaving out the room.

"I placed some clothes on your desk. Get ready, class is in a few hours." He said…

**XpagebreakX**

After watching her familiar do all of his morning workout, Louise made way to class. Deion followed as he didn't his way around yet. He refused to sit outside with the other familiars so he sat with the class. He noted in his mind everything the teacher said, even that the shapes are one's rank in skill. One thing he also noticed was that his master's classmates call her 'Louise the zero' for some reason. He found out why when she was called up to perform a spell. He watched as she pointed her wand at a small rock,

_'Let's see if magic is as good as she said it was.'_ He thought. She waved her wand, the rocks began to glow. But Deion knew something was wrong.

_**"Defend, Judo-tekina mono!"** _He called as he gripped his Zanpakto. He contain a large explosion from going off in Louise's face. She was wide eyed at the fact that he was able to do that as fast as he did.

"What the hell where you doing? You could have hurt yourself and other!" He shouted at her. Louise was lost for words.

_'How did he do that?'_ she thought.

"What did you do familiar?" The teacher asked.

"I Used my Zanpakto to contain that blast that could have hurt people." He said.

"What is a Zanpakto?" Louise asked.

"The weapon all shinigami use. No two Zanpakto are alike, but I have two different ones." Deion said as he walked out of the room with the contained explosion behind him.

"I'm going to take this and dispose of it." He said as he shut the door, leaving the class in a state of wonder of what he just did…

**XpagebreakX**

It has been an OK day for Louise so far. Her familiar may have been rude at times but he didn't do anything too bad. The two came down for lunch and Louise set at the table.

"Familiar must sit on the floor." She said pointing at a plate on the ground. He grunted before taking a seat.

"I'm not an animal, so you will not treat me that way." He said. She sighed in defeat as she took a seat next to him.

"Well what do we have here?" a voice said behind them. Louise let out a small growl as she turned to face her rival, a dark skinned girl named Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst.

"What do you want Zerbst?" Louise said in a dark tone.

"Well nothing with you Zero, I came to talk to him." She said pointing at Deion.

"Don't you dare touch my familiar!" Louise snapped at the well-endowed girl.

"He can make his own choices. So, how about-"

"No." Deion said without looking up from his food. Louise smirked as Kirche was baffled at what he just said.

"You didn't give me a chance to speak." She said.

"I don't care." He said. He finished his food and got up.

"Take your time if you want to, I going to walk around." He said as he turned to leave. Deion wander outside to see other students talking and having lunch that he thought was way too fancy for a school.

_'Bunch of spoiled brats.'_ He thought to himself as he spotted a familiar face. Siesta was out serving food to the other students.

"Good afternoon Siesta-san." He greeted as he came up to her.

"Mr. Deion, it's nice to see you again." She said with a smile. He gave her a small smile before taking a look at her work load.

"Can I give you a hand with all of this?" He asked. Siesta nodded and gave him a plate with a cake on it.

"Start over there and I'll do this side." She said. Deion started to pass out cakes and other desserts for a few minutes. While doing this work, he overheard some of the other mages talking, one person he seemed to notice was a mage with curly blonde hair, wearing a frill–trimmed shirt with a rose stuck in his shirt pocket was talking to his friends being very prideful.

_'What is his deal?'_ Deion thought as he walked passed. The boy did look familiar to him.

_'That's right, he was that guy in that couple I saw last night.'_ Deion said in his mind as he stopped to set down some cakes.

"So Guiche, Who're you going out with now?" one of the other boys asked him. He just filled his hair and sighed.

"'Go out?' I hold no one woman in such special regard. After all, a rose blooms for the pleasure of many." He said as he gently raised a finger to his lips. Deion snorted as he looked at him.

"You can't be that full of yourself." He said. Guiche turned his head pretending he didn't hear the shinigami captain. Deion went back to what he was doing until he saw a blond girl walk up to Guiche.

_'She was not the girl from the other night. That one had a brown clock on.'_ Deion thought as he turned his ear to listen.

"Where you out again last night?" She asked him.

"Why of course not my dear Montmorency, What would I do if I'm not with you?" he said with a smug grin. Just then, Deion spotted the girl from last night. She seemed to be looking for that Guiche guy. Deion walked over to her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"Your 'boyfriend' , I use the term loosely, is over there." He said pointing at the couple. A tear started to form in her eye as she marched over to the bastard.

"How could you, you told me I was the only on you loved!" she shouted at him.

"Katie! I didn't know you were…"

"Save it!" she shouted once more before slapping and running off In tears. Seconds after Katie slapped him, Montmorency also did; leaving a red mark on his skin.

"You cheated on me with a first year!" she roared before storming off. The rest of the people on the area started to laugh. Deion chuckled as he walked up to the wannbe player.

"Have you learned the lesson of not messing with a woman's heart?" Deion asked him with an evil smile.

"You did that?" he asked.

"Hardly, you were trying to be a player and play both of them." Deion said as he turned to walk away.

"How dare you break the hearts of two lovely women! I challenge you to a dual!" Guiche said pointing the rose at him…

Meanwhile…

"I'm telling you Osmond, he has not one but three runes on him." Mr. Colbert said as he stood with the old head master.

"This familiar of Ms. Vallière is very odd for a commoner, even the things you said he wears sounds odd." Osmond said as he took a smoke from his pipe. Over at her desk, Ms. Longueville, who is the secretary of Osmond, Overheard what the two men were talking about. She felt something crawl down her leg. She looked to see a mouse going over to Osmond.

_'That old Pervert!'_ she thought as she crossed her legs. Then, a loud knock came from the door. Colbert opened it to see a student standing there, out of breath.

"Head master! Guiche de Gramont has just challenged the familiar of Louise the Zero to a dual!" He said.

"What!?" Colbert shouted.

"Interesting, has the familiar responded yet?" Osmond asked.

"No sir." The student said.

"Very well, let us see if this familiar is strong." Osmond said as he and Colbert made their way to a window…

Back to the courtyard…

"So what do you say commoner?" Guiche asked. Deion stared at him for a long time. Siesta came over to see what was going on.

"Mr. Deion, What is going on?" she asked. Deion just remained silence as his eyes moved up and down slowly over this child before him.

"I decline." He said simply.

"Great, then we shall- wait, you decline?" Guiche said in shock. Whispers among the other students filled the air…

In Osmond's office…

"He declined!?" Both teachers shouted.

"Man, and I wanted to see what his abilities are." Colbert said as he walked away.

_'You are a very interesting being, Familiar of Ms. Vallière…'_

Back outside…

"You heard me." Deion said as he turned to walk away from the noble. He then heard someone pushing their way through the crowd.

"Move, that is my familiar! Louise shouted. Once she got out of the crowd, she faced the captain with a glare.

"What is this I hear about you getting into a dual?" she asked him.

"What dual? I told him no." Deion said as he continued walking.

"Is that it? You are running away?" Guiche said. Deion just ignored him as he walked with Louise and Siesta behind him.

"Well, looks like the Zero's big bad familiar is a coward." Guiche said. This time, Deion stopped in his tracks. Suddenly, he disappeared in too thin air.

"Where did he go?" someone in the crowd asked. Guiche was wondering the same thing until he felt cold metal pressing on his neck.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Deion said in a dangerous tone.

"I…I said-" Guiche started before Deion cut him just on his chin.

"No you don't. It is a very bad move to call me a coward. You have no idea what I have faced in my life." Deion said with a terrifying growl and venom laced in every word.

"I have seen things that would give everyone here nightmares and make them shit themselves as they wake up." He then gave Guiche another cut on his cheek, blood flowed out right after.

"I didn't decline due to being afraid of you, oh on pretty boy, I did so didn't waste my time killing you." The word left Deion's mouth with a hint of killing intent.

"If you or anyone say anything about me, Louise or Siesta, I will not hesitate to kill you next time." He then disappeared once more and appeared next to Louise and Siesta.

"That was scary." Siesta said as Deion turned to face the two girls.

"I'm sorry if I scared you." He said. The two girls said nothing as they followed the shinigami back into the main building…

**XpagebreakX**

Osmond could not believe what just happened. A familiar just threaten a noble, even using such a scare tactile that it should be torture.

_'His speed, it was faster than any spell I know that can move that fast.'_ He thought.

"Osmond, Here is Ms. Vallière and her familiar." Ms. Longueville said as she opened the door.

"Ah yes, please have a seat." Osmond said. Louise looked scare while her familiar had a bored look on his face.

"Ms. Vallière, You are not in trouble, I just wanted to get to know you familiar." Osmond said.

"I have a name." Deion told him.

"I'm sorry sir, may I ask what is it?"

"You will get my full title. I'm Captain Deion of the 3rd division of the Gotei 13." Deion said.

"And what does this mean?" Osmond asked.

"Let's just say I'm one of the 13 strongest out of thousands of shinigami, or death god as you would say it." Deion said, this bit of information made Osmond's and Ms. Longueville's eyes widen.

"You're a reaper?" she asked.

"Kind of, I help souls move on to the next life and kill evil souls called hollows that eat good souls, other hollows and even shinigami." Deion said in a polite tone.

"May we go, I have some things that I need to talk to Louise about?"

"Yes you may go." Osmond said. He watched the two leave before sitting back in his chair.

"I think I need a drink…"

**XpagebreakX**

The master and familiar duo made their way back to Louise's room. The walk back was quite besides their footsteps that echoed all around. When the two got into her room, Deion shut the door and stared at his master.

"What was that you did in class?" He asked.

"It was magic." Louise said.

"No, that was me about to konso your soul right then." Deion said.

"I notice that everyone has a magic element that they use, what is yours?"

"I don't have one! I tried all of them." She said as she flopped on to the bed. Deion thought about it for a moment.

"How many elements are there?" he asked.

"Five. I have tried earth, fire, water and air."

"What is the 5th one?"

"It is a lost magic called void, no have been a void mage in 6000 years. The last one was the founder Brimir and that it is why that tower is not used." She said pointing at a tower not too far off.

"Well then you should open your eyes and see past your failures. From what you have said and what I have seen, you are most likely a void mage." Deion reasoned. Over the years, Deion has become more perceptive of the events that have gone on in his life, even having Toshiro tutor him before he became a captain. He logically placed the two things and came up with his answer. Louise didn't know what to think.

"No, I have no magical ability at all!" she said.

"Is that what you think or what people have been telling you?" Deion asked.

"I know it is not the same as my own power, but I do sense a great power within you, just waiting to get out." He said as he sat next to her.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Huh? Why did you say that?" Deion asked. Louise looked up at him, a tear slid down her cheek as she did so.

"No one has ever told me that I was powerful; even by own family thinks I'm a failure." She then placed her head on his chest.

"Even if I say thank you, you are still my familiar and I'm the master." She said as another tear fell.

"You still on over that? Man you're going to kill me over it. How about this, I'll be your protector from now on, at least until I find a way home." He said.

"You want to leave me?" she asked.

"I have to at some point, I'm a military leader, and no, there aren't any people to take my place. Plus my friends are most likely looking for me." He said. Deion then laid her down onto a pillow.

"Now get some rest. Let's hope tomorrow is not like today. Besides, we need to go into town to find a tailor; I can't wear the same Shihakusho for as long as I'm here." Deion said.

"Then you are in luck, tomorrow is the day of void, no classes on that day. What about a new sword?"

"Why would I need a sword, I have my zanpaktos." Deion said.

"But what if they break?" she asked.

"The will go come back if they do, as long as I don't break them in bankai." Deion said.

"What is bankai?" she asked.

"Never mind what that is, and hope you never see one of them. Let's just say that it is a full extent of my power." He said looking out the window.

"By the way, how did you move so fast? I have never seen anything like that." She asked.

"It's called flash step. It my look like I disappeared, but I was running at a very fast speed." They talked for the rest of the evening until night fall. Deion once again removed all of his shihakusho besides his pants. Louise watched him do so this time and blushed on how fit he was.

_'Why am I blushing over him? He is my familiar!'_ she thought as she turned on her side facing the wall. She felt the bed move as he got in on the other side.

_'Just how strong are you?'_ Louise thought. Unknown to her or even Deion, she was going to sooner than they think…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Chapter 2 everyone and it was a blast writing it. Just to let everyone know if you don't know, Deion will not use his bankai… in full… for some time.**

**Wow: 7 follows, 4 Favs, and 5 reviews on the first chapter. The most out of all my stories on the first chapter! All of you guys are the best!**

**New Co-writer: my good friend of mine is going to help me with this story from now on, points to anyone who can guess who it is by their first, which will be chapter 5**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami, Uub, kratosirrving, Kizuro Shirosaki, and Blackholelord for reviewing! You guys rock!**

**Next chapter: The great sword Derflinger! Where is Siesta?**

**Read and review please!**

**Deion: Well, this is going downhill…**

**Me: shut up and take it like a man!**

**See ya!**


	3. A talking sword

Chapter 3

'_Thinking' _

"Specking"

"**Zanpakto"**

"_**Attack/ Kido/ spell"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The sun broke in them morning sky as Louise rolled over, still half asleep. Once again she felt a pair of hands shake her awake. She opened her eyes to see her familiar stand over her.

"Get up." He said. Deion then got to the floor and began his daily workout.

"I hope you got out some clothes for today." He said in between counts. Louise rubbed her eyes to shake off the sleep.

"Yeah I did." She said as she got up. Deion the walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. It didn't take her long to get dressed, when Louise opened the door, Deion was on the ground with both of swords on his lap.

"I'm done, we can go." She said, but he didn't even open an eye.

"I said we can go now." Once again, no responds.

_'He hounds me for not being ready and sitting here taking a nap?'_ she thought angrily. She then got next to his ear.

"GET UP YOU LAZY DOG!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but he still didn't move. She then kicked him in his side…

Meanwhile in Deion's inner world…

**"The reishi here is very odd, but for some reason, I can feel the reishi that comes from our hell."** Judo said as she sat on her rock.

"Are you sure, I can't feel that. But I do sense that something is off." Deion said.

**"It doesn't matter if you can feel the reishi of hell here, but all we need to do is find a way home."** Hanko reasoned.

"You are right, but Judo does have a point. I don't give a rat's ass about this place, but I need to make sure Louise is ok."

**"You say that as if you have grown to like her."** Hanko said.

"I know you heard what I told her last night." Deion told the knight, who just sighed.

**"Hanko, we must support him in whatever he does. If he wants to protect those girls until we find our way home, then he shall always have our power to do so."** Judo said. She then got up, letting her kimono touch the ground, and walked up to her shinigami.

**"I think that is all we need to talk about today."**

"Ok, then I'll go now; Louise must be done getting dressed." Deion said before he faded away…

Outside…

Deion Opened his eyes to see a foot flying at him.

"What the hell woman!?" he said as he quickly moved out the way.

"It is about time you woke up! Why were you sleeping?" she asked.

"I was not sleeping; I was talking to my Zanpaktos." Deion said as they walked down the stairs.

"What do mean? Their just swords, why would you try to talk to a sword?"

"A Zanpakto is not just any sword, each one has a soul of it's own. Both my blades are a part of me." Deion told her.

"Ha, as if, you expect me to believe that a sword is alive?" She said.

"Now it is a bad thing to insult my blades, Hanko is not so forgiving to you as Judo is." Deion warned.

"Hanko? Judo? Who the hell are they?" Louise asked.

"It is what I call my Zanpaktos when I'm not in battle." They then walked outside and towards some horse drawn carriages.

"Their full names are Hanko-tekina mono and Judo-tekina mono." Louise then thought back to yesterday and how he stopped the explosion.

"So that was not a spell, it was you sword?"

"Bingo, there is a brain under those pink locks." Deion said sarcastically as he helped her in the carriage.

"But yes, you saw me use my shikai. No, I will not tell you about that, maybe later if you are good." Deion said with a smirk. Louise pouted at being treated like a child by the captain. Deion looked out the window and saw Siesta standing near the gate.

_'Must be waiting for a shipment or something.'_

"Hey, remind me to get Siesta some while we are in town." He said to Louise.

"Fine, just nothing too fancy for the commoner."

"What did I tell you about calling her a commoner?" He scolded her.

"Fine, the help." She said. Deion just face palmed as the carriage made It's way to town…

**XpagebreakX**

At the tailor shop, Deion gave the woman who ran a look at his Shihakusho, so she can see how it is made.

"I'll need five sets, how fast can you have them by?" he asked her.

"In a few day, This seems very easy to make sir. It will cost about 50 gold." She said. Louise groaned as she paid the woman and they left the shop. As they walked, a thought came to Deion's mind.

"Where is the nearest weapons shop?" he asked.

"I thought you said you don't need a sword." She said.

"I don't, I'm getting you one." He said. Louise just stared at him for a moment.

"I'm a mage."

"But you need some way to defend yourself if and when I'm not around. So it is I teach you the way of the sword, or hand to hand combat." He told her. Louise didn't like her options.

"Fine, let's go get a sword." She said.

"I'll be choosing it, you don't know much about how to judge a blade." Deion said as they headed down an alley way to the weapon's shop. They found the place not to long after that, they went in the shop and saw Weapons of all kinds, swords, lances, axes, maces, even bows and arrows, but mostly swords plagued the shelves. They were all shapes, sizes, and the materials which made them look impressive in many cases and well–made too. At the front of the room, behind a wooden desk was a man who could only be described as greasy and mouse–like. He had a long thin moustache that looked like whiskers while his front teeth were rather pronounced. He gave Deion a look, thinking his clothes were not normal, but can tell that Louise was a noble.

_'Easy pickings.'_ The man thought.

"How can I help you today?" he asked.

"I need to get her a sword." Deion said as his eyes scanned the room.

"A noble huh? Well I have just the blade to get her." The man said as he went to back of his shop and a few seconds later, brought out what appeared to be a sword made of gold and decorated with jewels.

"This sword was forged by a famous alchemist and with gold and jewels on it." He said as Louise looked at the beautiful blade.

"How much?" Deion asked with a bored look on his face.

"30,000 gold." He said with a grin. Louise nearly fell to the floor when he said the price.

"What!? I could buy a house for the same price!"

"It is the cost of a fine sword for a noble like you ma'am." The man said.

"Fine sword? Who the hell are trying to fool?" Deion snorted. He walked to the desk to take a closer look at the gold sword.

"You almost sold Louise her death. This blade is weak; it's made to be for show. It's off weighted and…" He drew Hanko and cut clean through the sword.

"… Is useless in every way. We will not pay for the damage." He said coldly.

"Well, it looks like you know what a swordsman wants in a sword buddy!" a voice said behind them. A groan escaped the man's lips.

"Over here my good sir." The voice said once more. Deion and Louise turned and looked down at a barrel and spotted a rusted sword with part of the guard moving up and down like a mouth.

"Hello there." The sword said. Louise went wide eyed.

"The sword just talked." She said slowly. Deion looked at the sword.

"Do you have a name?" He asked the sword.

"Yeah, the name is Derflinger or Derf for short." Derf said with a smile.

"I see, nice to meet you Derflinger, I'm Deion and this is my 'master' Louise." Deion said before turning back to Louise.

"This sword is perfect, Pick him up and test him." He told her. Louise grabbed the blade and held it.

_'It's not so bad, it not too heavy or too light.'_ She thought.

"Ok, swing it." Deion said. She did a downward slash, but she made contact with Deion's Zanpakto.

"He didn't break, very nice. We'll give you 50 gold for him." Deion said.

"Deal, anything to get rid of that thing." The man said.

"I'm going to miss you to buddy!" Derf said. Deion chuckled as Louise paid the man. As they were about to leave, Two people enter the shop. Two people they didn't want to see.

"There you are, we got off on the wrong foot the other day so I came to start new." Kirche said. She stood there with her short blue haired friend who had a bored look on her face.

"What part of no don't you get Zerbst?" Louise growled.

"Be real Zero, he just has not got the full… feel of me." Kirche said in a very sultry voice.

"So big boy, how about you come back with me and let me show you a good time?" She asked him. Deion just gave her a blank stare before walking away.

"Let's go Louise." He said. The familiar and his master then left the shop with a new sword in hand.

"Man, what is his deal?" Kirche exclaimed.

"Tabitha, am I still sexy?" She asked her friend. Tabitha nodded.

"Then how come he has not fallen for me?" Kirche wined.

"Dangerous." Tabitha said.

"What do you mean?" Kirche asked.

"He is dangerous. Stay away." Tabitha warned…

**XpagebreakX**

After stopping at a gift shop and got some supplies to clean Derflinger, Deion and Louise rode back in the carriage to the academy.

"From now on, we will get up before classes so I can teach you Zanjutsu, the sword style I was trained in." Deion said.

"But what about my magic?" Louise asked.

"If you are a void mage as I think, then we will go into the library and see how many books we can find on it." Deion said. Louise nodded as she turned back to the window.

"Hey, thank you." Deion said. She turned back to him.

"For what?" She asked.

"For buying me my clothes."

"Well, you can wear the same thing every day." She said with a smile. Deion smiled back at her. Once they pulled into the school, Deion set out to the kitchens to see if the cook knew where he can find Siesta. Back in town, He and Louise got her a pair of nice earrings and made a note to thank her.

"Hey, is anyone here?" he called.

"Yes, How can I help you our hero?" The cook, Marteau, said.

"Our Hero?" Deion asked, it was the first time someone has called him one.

"Yes, for being the first person to stand up to any noble without fear." He said.

"Ok, well never mind that, do you know where Siesta is?" Deion asked. The smile vanished from the Marteau's face.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news about her…"

A few minutes later in Osmond's office…

Old Osmond sat at his desk looking over the payments of a sale he made the other day.

_'I hope she can forgive me.'_ He thought solemnly. Then, the air became thick and hard to breath for some reason.

_'What in founder's name is this?'_ he got his answer.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"**_ Deion roared as he blew a part the door and most of the wall with it. Osmond took one look at his face and knew right away he was angry.

"Where is she?" he snared at the old man.

"Who my boy?" Osmond said while trying to keep cool.

"You know Damn well who I mean! Now tell me where to find her!" Deion demanded.

"Ah, you must be talking about the sold maid Siesta. She was a fine girl, but a noble man gets what he wants." Osmond said.

"Look old man, you tell me where to find her or I will level this place!" Deion shouted.

"You have until the count of ten to point me the right way. One…"

"Let's be reasonable now, do you really want to harm students?" Osmond asked.

"…Two..." Deion began to reach for his Zanpakto.

"Come on now, you seem like a man of justice anyways." Osmond began to sweat.

"…Three…" the blade hissed as it slid out of it's sheath.

"… Four… five… six… seven…"

"She was sold to Count Mott, he is a massager to the royal palace." Osmond shouted at him.

"His estate is not too far from here to the west." He said.

"Good." Was all Deion said before he disappeared out of the room.

_'I need a drink.'_ Osmond thought.

_'If I'm not careful, that man could be my death… then again he is a death god…'_

**XpagebreakX**

"Siesta is in trouble." Deion said as he walked into Louise's dorm room.

"What happened and what was that force I felt, the air was hard to breathe?" Louise asked.

"That was me finding out that she was sold. What do you know about this Count Mott?"

"Besides being a massager of the palace, that he is a pervert, he would hit on girl here who are not even close to half his age." She said in disgust.

"Hey, do you think he picked her by name?" Derf asked.

"What wrong with that?" Deion asked.

"It means that he might want her to be his whore if you will." Derf said grimly. Louise gasped and Deion's anger just grow tenfold.

"I… will… **KILL HIM!**" He shouted.

"Louise, stay here." he said before taking off into the night…

**XpagebreakX**

**An: Oh Count Mott just bought a one way ticket to the soul society or wherever you go when you did In the familiar of zero world. Chapter 3 and now we sit back and watch the beat down not seen sense Goku vs.… well everybody he fights.**

**New update schedule: I now have a schedule that will try and stick with for all my stories, it will go as followed: LWAS on Fridays, FWAS on Sundays, and DWAS Wednesdays. I do have a few chapters in back log so I have time to work.**

**To my Co. Author: Remember you are doing chapter five, I need it in two weeks.**

**Thanks to Blackholelord and GG for reviewing, you guys rock!**

**Next chapter: Recuse Siesta! The terrifying power of a shinigami captain!**

**Deion: Ok, I going to kill that man!**

**Me:… Now look who starting to care**

**Deion: shut up!**

**See ya!**


	4. To save a maid

Chapter 4

'_Thinking' _

"Specking"

"**Zanpakto"**

"_**Attack/ Kido/ spell"**_

**XpagebreakX**

No words can say the fury in Deion as he raced toward Count Mott's estate at freighting speeds.

**"If I may ask boy, why do you care about this girl?"** Hanko asked.

_'She showed me kindness in this place.'_ Deion said in his head.

**"Many have showed you kindness, what makes her so worthy of you saving her?"** the knight Zanpakto asked.

_'Just like Louise, I feel the need to protect her.'_ Deion said in his head.

**"You are starting to act like Kurosaki." **Hanko said with a sigh. Deion chuckled as he sored through the air.

_'He has been rubbing off on me after the war. Besides, by now he must have torn apart the Rukongai looking for me.'_ He told his blade.

_'Judo, you been quite for some time now, what' on your mind?'_

**"Nothing, it's just that all around, I can feel hell's very core."** She said. Before Deion can say anything to calm her, he felt a familiar evil below him.

"Hollows? What the hell are they doing here?" Deion said. He took note on which ones they are. Three were low class one, but one of them looked to be near menos level.

"I can't let them be around, but I have to save Siesta."

**"Boy, it is your duty as a shinigami to cleanse the hollows, the girl can wait."** Hanko shouted. Deion took a look in the direction he was going.

'_I'm sorry Siesta, but this is more important.'_ He then landed near the small group of hollows.

"A shinigami? You are the first one we have seen in this place." One of the hollows said.

"Well, you guy just pulled the short stick, the only shinigami you see is a captain." Deion said as he put Hanko away. The hollows all looked at him as he was on the other side of them. They all fell as Deion jumped back into the air.

**"Master, sometimes you scare me."** Judo said. Deion's face became emotionless as he continued on to save a maid in peril…

**XpagebreakX**

Count Mott sat in his study as he awaited his new maid's arrival.

_'She is very pretty, but hope she has more to… offer.'_ He thought as he sipped his tea. In a room down to hall, Siesta could only let tears flow down her cheek.

_'I want to go home.'_ She cried in her mind. Then, one of the other maids came into the room.

"Count Mott requests your presence in his study." She said before leaving. Siesta cried harder.

"Please, anyone save me." She whispered to herself as she got up and made her way across the manor to service her new master.

Meanwhile…

The dark night seemed very eerier for the night guards as they made their rounds outside. One guard looked out into the distance and saw a black blur in the sky.

"Hey, I see something!" he shouted to his commander.

"It might be just a bird." The commander said. The guard then went back to his duties when the blur moved so fast that it took a second to find it again.

"Sir, I have never seen a bird move that fast." He shouted.

"What are you talking-" the commander was cut off when he saw the blur land in front of the guard who saw it, then kill him without any mercy.

"The new girl, where is she?" the figure asked.

"You just killed one of my men! Who the hell are you?" the guard commander shouted in outrage. Deion looked at the man and scoffed.

"For now, you may call me the angel of death." He said coldly. "The girl, where is she?" Deion repeated. This time, the guard commander had a hard time breathing.

"Whoever you are looking for is in the manor, if she is a maid, then she would most likely be in maid's quarter." He said. Deion nodded before disappearing. He slipped into the house, undetected, and began his search.

"SIESTA YOU HERE?" ok, he blasted the door down and shouted her name at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to come see what happened.

"You there! How dare you break into a noblemen's home!" Count Mott yelled.

"I'm here to take back a friend." Deion said, ignoring the noble's shouting.

"Mr. Deion?" he turns to see Siesta in a very revealing maid outfit, her cheeks still stained with tears.

"Come on, I getting you out of here." He said before turning back to the perverted Count.

"You, give me one reason why I should let you live." Deion said darkly.

"Because you would be charged with theft and murder." Mott said simply. Deion gave him a blank stare before getting an idea.

"Fine, as much as I hate to do this, I challenge you to a dual to the death." He said. Count Mott rubbed his chin.

"I accept your challenge, but what do you want besides my death?" He asked.

"Weren't you listening when I called Siesta's name or saw that I told her to come on?" Deion said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, that. You can have the whore if you win; she's hard to crack if I may say. Will you be using those fine swords you have with you?" Count Mott asked.

"I will not even need them to beat you. But you can use whatever the hell you want." Deion told him.

"Very well then. Let me get my staff, we shall fight in the courtyard." The noble said before sending a servant to get his staff…

**XpagebreakX**

The two men stood in front of each other as they went over the rule.

"You lose, you die. If the fight last longer than ten minutes, then we should have a short break. If anything comes up during this dual that Count Mott is needed for, then you shall stop and wait. Is that understood?" the guard commander said as he was the referee for the match.

"Understood." Both said.

"Now, state you name and any titles you may hold." The guard commander instructed.

"I am Count Mott, Imperial Messenger to the Royal palace of Tristan." The nobleman said with arrogance.

"My name is Deion; Captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 and as of recent events, Familiar of Louise Francoise le Blanc de La Vallière." The crowd of guards started to murmur.

"He is a familiar?"

"What is this Gotei 13?"

"Is he foreign?"

"Is he single?" that last one came from a maid… maybe. Count Mott waved off the outbreak of talking.

"Well then, I will be sure to send you corpse back to your master!" he shouted. Deion remained silent.

"Begin!" The referee said. Mott started off , using his staff to make one of the decorative ponds which littered the area burst to life and sent a stream of water at Deion with the force of a bullet. The captain just turn to the side, avoiding the water.

_'How did he move so fast?'_ Mott thought as he moved his staff once more to attack.

"You're dead!"

_**"Bakudō# 81: Dankū."** _Deion said simply. The jet of water hit a force that it could not break. The onlookers were astonished by the move by the unknown combatant.

_**"Hado# 31: Shakkaho."**_ He said casting out the fire ball.

"He is a mage?" Count Mott shouted in disbelief.

"Hardly." Deion said coldly as he watch Mott move out of the fire ball's way.

_**"Hado#54: Tenran!"**_ Deion said as the gust of wind, knocking the noble on to his back.

"Stand and fight." Deion said emotionlessly.

"Show me that you are strong if you think you deserve everything you have. Show me that you are not some person who thinks they are above everything because of social status!" Deion roared. Mott choked as he tried to use another spell, But Deion quickly used kido to stop him.

_**"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō."** _The six bars of light trapped the noble, who tried to break free of them, but that was all he could do.

"Any last words?" Deion asked. The Count was sweating a river as he felt the shinigami come closer to him. He then looked up but could only see a dark figure with glowing red eyes.

"Now to end you and let your disgusting ass rot in the pits of hell."

"Count Mott! We caught someone outside!" A guard yelled when he bursted into the courtyard. Both of them stopped the dual to let the noble tend to his business.

'Thank the founder!' Mott screamed in his mind.

"Bring in this intruder." He commanded. The guard left the area, only to return with a familiar girl to Deion and Siesta.

"Let me go! I am a noble and I should not be treated this way!" Louise shouted as the guard dragged her in.

"Louise? I told you to stay back in your room!" Deion said.

"Well I can't just let you go alone! You are my familiar!" she shot back at him. Deion was about to say something back when he heard Count Mott start to laugh.

"So, this is your master?" He asked in a sinister tone.

"Guards! Kill the girl!" He commanded. The guard that had her took out a sword and was about to swing when his arm came clean off. A massive force brought everyone to their knees, some even knocked out on the spot from suffocation. Mott could only watch as once again, the captain marched towards him.

"You dare try to pull a cheap, spineless move like that?" Deion's voice was demonic as he spoke.

"For your sins, I will send you the deepest part of hell to burn for all time and beyond!" He could be heard from the heavens above as he pulled out his Zanpakto.

"For those who do not wish to die, leave now." He said in a commanding voice. Louise watch as her familiar unleashed his incredible power.

_'Is this the power he his?'_ she thought.

"Miss Louise, we need to get out of here!" Siesta shouted at her in a panicked voice.

"Yes, you two get out of here." Deion said without looking back at them. Louise could barely move as she watched her familiar take out his sword.

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono."**_ He declared as the sword changed into a huge claymore with spikes on it. That was the last glimpse Louise had before Siesta dragged her out of the manor and into the woods.

"Let me go! I have to see what he is going to do!" she shouted in protest. Siesta didn't listen. Louise turn her head back toward Count Mott's home. Then, a bright light filled the sky. Louise didn't want to know what her familiar did, but she knew that Count Mott was no more.

"He killed a noble." She said to herself.

"Louise, he only did it to protect us." Siesta said.

"That man was foul and needed to wiped from this world."

"Do you think that about all nobles?" Louise asked the maid girl. Siesta remained silent for a moment.

"No. Some are nice, but others just shove their magic in your face or act all high and mighty. No offence." Siesta said with a small sweat drop. Then they both heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Found you two." Deion said softly. Both girls looked at him with a sense of fear.

"What…what happened back there?" Louise asked.

"You don't want to know. Just know that Mott got what was coming to him." He told the girls.

"Louise, how did get here?"

"I asked Tabitha if she could take me on her familiar, which is a dragon, and we left after you did. She told me I had to find my own way back." Louise said.

"Alright then, Let's get back. I'm sorry that you had to see that." He said as he picked both of them up. Louise and Siesta both blushed as he leaped into the night…

**XpagebreakX**

A figure stood at the edge of the forest as he watched the three people.

"So, you are the Void mage?" the figure questioned as it looked at Louise.

"Very well, But how did you summon a shinigami of all beings…"

**XpagebreakX**

Deion's inner world…

**"I keep telling you that something is wrong with this place Hanko!"** Judo said to her near twin.

**"Will you stop going on about that? Besides, why would hell have some hold here?"** The knight asked.

**"I just don't know. It's not time for Jigoku nemuru (Hell sleep) or anything."** Judo was panicked over this, but Hanko just could not understand what she was feeling.

**"I think it is a sinner."** Judo said.

**"Impossible, the last time any of use saw a sinner was when Boy followed Kurosaki into hell to help his save his sister."** Hanko shot back.

**"But if you feel so strongly about all of this, we will talk to boy about this the next time he comes to talk."** Hanko said. Judo only looked off at the distance of the large field.

**"Master, be careful."** She thought out loud as Hanko made his way back to his castle…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: Not my best chapter again! I'm starting to get overwhelmed with the work of writing and I getting distracted. I promise next chapter will be better. I don't have much to say other than if you don't understand Deion's powers and abilities, Please read my first story Life without a surname.**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami, Uub, DWM, TK, and Bladedknight for reviewing.**

**Next chapter: … I don't know what to call it**

**Deion: How about this: Back to the Soul Society! Search for the missing captain.**

**Me: …**

**Read and review please!**

**Deion: Ha! You can't say any this time.**

**Me: You just killed a man**

**See ya!**


	5. What hurts the most

Chapter 5

_'Thinking' _

"Specking"

**"Zanpakto"**

**_"Attack/ Kido/ spell"_**

* * *

William slumped into his office chair with an aggravated "Harrumph."

_'Damn fool. Fools, damn them all!'_

"Damn it!" William banged his fists on his desk and stood up so abruptly that he sent his chair spinning out of control. There was a resounding crack as a container of Ink fell to the ground and broke open and the noise caused him to realize how worked up he was. He was a captain for seireitei's sake! He shouldn't be worked up because of a hunch!

_'The stress from Deion's disappearance must be doing this'_ William thought as he rubbed his head and began to lean back,

_'I should just sit down and-,'_

Bam!

* * *

**An: I am very sorry to inform you that Kool was hit by a truck, thus he will be unable to update stories because the seireitei doesn't have internet access. Even though he is unable to update stories he is devoted to his fans so he asked me to update his stories. I am very sorry to inform you that I am a slow writer, thus his stories will be updated once every month. Have fun waiting!**

**Me: what truck?**

**Unknown: damn it, you're ruining my plan for world domination!**

* * *

_Flashback..._

_The thirteen court guard squad captains slowly exited the meeting room after receiving their orders. Ichigo fell into step with his fellow captains until he noticed William hadn't made a move to leave even though most of the captains had already departed for their squads. Was something wrong? Of course, His brother disappeared! …But William had never been one to let his emotions and work mingle, so what was up now? When the two captains' eyes met Ichigo gave him a 'Are you okay?' look. William was surprised by the strawberry's sudden concern and sent him a scathing g look to say 'what does it matter to you?' When Ichigo gave no reply, nor made a move to leave like all the other captains had already done William continued this time out loud._

_"This does not concern you, Kurosaki."_

_"What!? Well, if that's what I get for worrying then fuck this!" Ichigo growled. He turned on his heel and left the room._

_When the large double doors closed behind the other captain William let out a sigh. Good thing it hadn't been Deion or even Toshiro, they knew him too well, knew that "This doesn't concern you" translates into "This concerns you but I'm worried about you so leave" and the immediate answer from all three would be "no"._

_The words "Captain William, why are you still here?" shook him from his thoughts. As he turned to face the captain commander he cleared his throat and prepared to voice his worry, he wasn't however, prepared for the outright rejection of his ideas._

_Flashback end..._

* * *

Momo cringed as she heard a thud that sounded suspiciously like a human body hitting the ground. She slowly peeled back one eyelid at a time to reveal big brown eyes. A clamorous string of curses sounded though the air and Momo turned to face her captain's door.

"Captain?"

No answer.

"Captain William?"

Still no answer, every silent moment that passed dragged Momo's feet closer to her captain's door.

"Captain William, I'm coming in."

Worry began to bubble to the top of her head as she griped the doorknob. What if? Maybe?

_ 'No! I mustn't think that way!'_ Momo scolded herself as she shook her head and, finally, pushed the door open.

* * *

William was rubbing his head when he heard a startled gasp. As his eyes met the startled ones of his lieutenant he felt a light blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks. Her captain, an embodiment of power and superiority in the seireitei had missed his chair. He should say something, do something, do anything, but he couldn't. He couldn't find his voice, but Momo did, well, at least enough to laugh, and laugh hysterically. She laughed away the stress of everyday work, she laughed away the pain of losing a lover, she laughed until tears rolled down her eyes and her chest heaved with effort.

"Momo?" William hesitantly asked,

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm sorry sir! It's just that, for a second, you looked so much like Deion, that I started laughing! Once I started, I couldn't stop!" Momo gasped between giggles.

William frowned and then sighed as Momo's laughter died down. After a couple of deep breaths she reached out a hand to help her captain up.

"So you think it's funny when I look like a complete idiot?" he questioned.

"I never said that!" Momo snapped back, upset by her captain's accusing tone.

"But you implied it."

This time there was laughter on both sides.

"Even when he's not here he can make us laugh," Momo whispered, half to herself.

"What was that?"

"Uh?" Momo snapped from her thoughts and quickly gave an answer,

"I was wondering how you managed to get on the ground, sir." She said, hoping to keep the light mood but it didn't work, it was apparent in the way William's eyes darkened.

"Momo…" he began.

No, it's happening again. Momo didn't think it would but it was; she was being left again.

Seeing the way Momo's face fell hurt like hell. He was important to her so he could hurt her but Deion was more important,

"I'm doing this for you and me because he's important to both of us."

With renewed determination William continued, "Listen… I'm going to leave-,"

"No,"

And just like that his determination crumbled. He should have expected that from someone who had been hurt, someone that had been betrayed.

"Not without me."

He was right, anyone else who had been hurt would crumble, but, looking into Momo's eyes he knew, she wouldn't crumble or break.

"Momo…"

"Please sir! Deion is important to me too!"

"I'm sorry."

"But…"

"I shouldn't have doubted my lieutenant."

"…"

Before either knew what was happening Momo had flung herself at William and the two embraced each other in a hug.

After the war many had died and due to that the one's left over had hardened, built walls around themselves but now, the relationship between captain and lieutenant had broken those walls down. The winter war was over and they were ready for the next adventure Deion had already been ready, he had gone ahead of them. Captain of the fifth division of the Gotei 13, William, and his Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, where ready to move on to the next adventure.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both jumped and turned to the smug face of Rias.

"I didn't know you two were like that."

"Wait! It's not like-," Momo had begun to babble out an explanation but William cut her off.

"Momo and I will be leaving for a while, while we're gone watch the division," He said to her,

"If you need us call hell." And with that he left with Momo in tow.

"Have fun you two."

William walked down the hallway at a brisk pace. Momo following behind, she wasn't scared, just at ease.

"Thank you, captain… You might never know how much this means to me." Momo whispered to herself with a smile.

William had heard her word but said nothing. He was happy enough knowing he had helped her.

* * *

Ichigo Flash stepped across the seireitei after the captains meeting. William's strange behavior had puzzled him but there was one and only one thing he needed to focus on and that was finding Deion. Where the hell was that idiot!? No pun intended.

Nell appeared out of a Sonído behind him. "Captain?'

It sounded more like a statement that a question.

"I'm supposed to search hell."

"I'll-,"

"No."

"But-,"

"I was ordered. Not you."

The conversation ended. The two had grown close; while others had built walls around themselves Ichigo had refused to so Nell had built one around both of them. Because of that the two knew each other well enough to finish each other's sentences, or cut each other off.

"What will the squad do?"

The face of one of Ichigo's fellow captains flitted though his head. "Go see if the fifth squad needs help."

"I'm not happy."

"I wouldn't expect you to be." He should trust her to come with him but…

"Captain!"

Nell's voice brought him back to reality.

"The wrong way."

"What?"

"You are going the wrong way, Jiraiya lives in the other direction."

"Oh, I guess we'll be parting ways." A couple awkward steps and Ichigo was gone. Fuck the walls. No matter how high and strong you still where hurt and hurt other people. That's why he needed to find Deion, now, before anyone else got hurt.

"The fifth Division…" Nell's voice trailed off as she turned away from her captain.

Ichigo noticed something as he was leaving. How did Nell know he was going to Jiraiya's to go to hell?

* * *

"You're not going to run off after him?"

"No."

"Not going to search the seireitei up and down looking for him?"

"No."

"Not going to-,"

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro's fist slammed onto his desk as he yelled at his lieutenant, "Where could I go to look?"

"But I thought he way your boyfriend," Matsumoto said,

"Shouldn't you follow your instincts and search everywhere you can?"

"Damn it, Matsumoto! Brothers, B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S!"

Matsumoto's hand found her hip. "And?"

He let out a sigh.

"Diving in head first… him and Ichigo, that was their job. We don't even know if that's what Deion did. He might have a good reason. Plus, Kurosaki has probably already-,"

"Then what's your job?" Matsumoto interrupted.

Toshiro blinked twice at her comment, and then he gave a short snort of laughter.

"I guess after the two of them get buried neck deep in trouble I will be the one to pull them out, but again, we still don't know the whole story, I'd like to figure that out."

"So you'll stay here and search the seireitei?"

"There's no point, I would be shocked if he was still here. I'll send out a search party to keep face but there is no need to do anything else."

There was a short silence as Matsumoto thought over her captain's words.

"Those two are like children."

Toshiro blinked in surprise at her words once again. "Does that make me the annoying older brother?"

"That bails them out of jail? Yes."

"Or just time-out."

Another silence passed as the two tenth division officers thought about the strange image they had painted.

"But," Toshiro began, "Jesus did say to enter the kingdom of god; you must be like the children."

"When did you read the bible?" Matsumoto laughed.

"I didn't," Toshiro sighed, "I just heard it… from a man."

* * *

As soon as she had left the meeting, as soon as she had separated from her fellow captains, as soon as she was sure no one could see, Orihime broke down. Fuck walls, Fuck metal satiability, fuck responsibility. Deion was missing, dead, for all she knew, and she couldn't keep herself together. After the war, so many had been hurt, but she pushed the hurt away, balled it up and threw it into the farthest reaches of her heart. She was a healer and she had no time to be upset, but now there was no patients to distract her, just two huge, gaping, holes in her heart that Deion and the winter war had left. Neither had been patched up, she wasn't strong enough to. She was too weak.

Weak. Orihime hated that word because it described her so well. She wasn't weak because she couldn't fight, she wasn't weak because she wasn't strong, she had friends to protect her and she had learned Kido and other attacks over her years as a shinigami. She was weak because of her heart.

She was so willing to open it up and love someone but every time someone left her, they would leave her shattered. The fight with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and now what happened with Deion, it didn't matter if it was intentional or not, when someone left her, someone she loved, they just about killed her.

"Deion…" Her voice was choked with tears and sobs,

"Damn it, WHY!?"

* * *

Akeno sat behind the doors leading to her captain's office. She heard the sobs, and the cries, and the hurt emanating from the strawberry blonde woman was loud enough to hear but she couldn't comfort her.

"Damn it, WHY!?" the sound shot through the door and echoed though the fourth division.

That's right,

_'Why? Why aren't you here when Orihime needs you, when we need you, when I need you. Why Deion?'_

* * *

Senna sat in her captain's chair, holding his pen, breathing his air, and thinking his thoughts. He had a good reason, she knew he did. She just had to find it. Thinking his thoughts, feeling his life, seeing the world through his eyes,

'_Deion, I'll figure out what it was. You might not have trusted me enough to let me help you but I'll find you because I'm your lieutenant and I'll have your back no matter what.'_

With this thought in mind she stood, paced, and sat back down. Memories of the relationship they shared together flowed through her mind, what would be so important that her captain would willingly leave her and the life they, and all the others, shared? She'll find out, Senna knew she would.

* * *

Nozumi sat down and rested her head in her arms. She had been through so much and that bastard had to leave on her. She was getting better, warming up, the other girls where becoming family and she was getting closer though him, but now her bridge was gone. Deion had introduced her to the other girls and had pushed them to have a closer relationship. When they sat together her spot had always been next to him but now where would she fit in? The awkward piece named Nozumi didn't fit with the others, not yet, so how would she ever with him gone? There is no way, you can't cross a river without a bridge, and her bridge had left her, so damn that bastard!

"Damn him to hell!" what Nozumi didn't notice was that he was already halfway there.

* * *

Byakuya raised an eyebrow when he heard his lieutenant's shouting. She must be upset, well no duh! But he didn't know how to react to this sort of a situation. He didn't know anything that he could do to help.

Byakuya was often regarded as cold and uncaring and he was… could be, but that didn't mean he didn't feel for his lieutenant. Even the cold, stoic captain could hear the pain in Nozumi's voice as she fought back tears.

_'There is nothing I can do to help!'_ he told himself,

_ 'But there is something that doesn't help.'_

Byakuya's inability to sympathize or even empathize wasn't helping so he'd fix that. He wasn't going to go and try to comfort her, that would end badly, but he could send her somewhere where there was someone who could.

* * *

**Unknown: so did I do Kool justice?**

**William: Mm.**

**Momo: I liked it!**

**Deion: you did pretty well!**

**Toshiro: your spells is atrocious, so much so that Kool had to fix it, you're working in threes but they are clumped into one part of your writing, you changed metaphors that should have been kept consistent and kept metaphors that should have been changed, Byakuya is out of character, and you didn't mention Yoruichi.**

**Ichigo: that was harsh, what do fan girls see in you?**

**Unknown: *staring at Toshiro* Eh, what!?**

**Matsumoto: it's what they see on him that I'm worried about.**

**Unknown: *blushes* the shinigami uniform! What else?! Whatever, since the characters weren't very helpful please review, I'd like your input!**

**XpagebreakX**

**Sometime later...**

**Me: Ok, time to do chapter 5 of-**

**Deion: It's done**

**Me: ...What the hell!?**

**Deion: Don't you remember about you co-author?**

**Me: Oh right... Any way i hope you all liked their chapter, They have more to come**

**Deion: Oh god! **

**Thanks to Uub, PEJP Bengtzone V2, and Urufushinigami for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**Next Chapter: The Princess of Tristan! Dark revelations of the death god.**

**Read and review Please! Also, be on the look out for a re-release of the Movie on my Main story, Life without a surname, Call Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Vs. Bleach: An Adventure Beyond Reality coming to the the bleach crossover section soon... as in a few days.**

**Deion: what, what do you mean by dark-**

**Me: shut up!**

**see ya! **


	6. Meeting the Princess

Chapter 6

'_Thinking' _

"Specking"

"**Zanpakto"**

"_**Attack/ Kido/ spell"**_

**Warning: this chapter contains strong sexual content, don't read if you don't like.**

**XpagebreakX**

Days passed since Deion had killed Count Mott in what seems as cold blood. All he knew was that something snapped in him when he did.

_'Why did I kill him, I saw he get taking by our gates of hell, but why?'_ He asked himself. He lay in bed, thinking in his sleep, seeing the fear he caused in so many people.

_'Why do I fell this way?'_ He thought. Outside his mind, Louise could see the deep thought in his face as she faced him. She didn't want to wake him. For the past few days, he seems far more distant then his first few days.

"The burden you carry must be great if you are like this." She whispered to him, not knowing if he can hear her. Louise then felt a huge burst of heat in her face and her womanhood. Even if she was 'Flat' as some have told her, she was still a teenaged girl and her sexual arousal was in full swing being this close to a male.

'_Damn, I have to get relief.'_ She thought as she turned over so he could not see her. Taking her right hand, she felt up her body before sliding it towards her sex. She let soft moan of pleasure when she pushed two of her fingers into herself but quickly covered her mouth with her other hand.

_'That was close.'_ She thought as she started to rapidly move her fingers in and out of herself. Muffled moans escaped her lips as she did so. In her mind, she played images of Deion.

_'This is shameful.'_ She thought.

_'Masturbating to the thought of my familiar.'_ She continued to thrust her fingers inside herself.

_'He is the first person to ever care about me. He did-'_ she stopped in all her actions when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned her head to look at a wide awake Deion looking at her with a blank stare.

"This is not what it looks-" she started to say before being cut off when he placed a finger on her lips. He then took her right hand and moved it from between her legs.

"What are you doing!?" Louise asked in suspire. He didn't say anything, so she let he continue. She then felt two fingers enter her sex once more; his fingers. He moved them faster than she could do on her own. Louise started to moan in pleasure as he did so.

"Don't stop." She moaned out. She then felt his other hand, this by her ass. She didn't try to stop or complain when he slid two fingers in there. Louise was on cloud nine because for the first time, a boy was touching her.

"Deion…*pant* I'm about to…*pant*." She tried to get out. He didn't say anything.

"Ahahahah!" Louise screamed as she came hard. It was the first time she ever had something that powerful. Louise breathed heavily as she took his hand to taste herself. She licked his fingers before he pulled them away.

"What are you…" she paused when she saw that he had turned back on his side, facing away from her…

**XpagebreakX**

The next day, all Louise could think about was last night. Deion had got her up that morning like always as he did his workout.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He said in the middle of a set of sit-ups.

"You know… That." She said. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"You were making too much noise." He said simply.

"So you did it to shut me up?" she asked a little mad at him.

"Yep." He said as he turned over to do some push-up. Louise wanted to hit him for that.

"How rude!"

"What's rude was not letting me sleep." He told her. Louise didn't want to hear more before she grabbed Derf, who was laughing his ass off, and started to swing at him. He took the hit with no reaction.

"Get dress, it's almost time for class." He said leaving the room…

Outside Louise's room…

Deion took a seat on the ground.

_'What the hell is wrong with me? How could I do something like that?'_ he asked himself before taking out his zanpaktos and placing them on his lap and began to meditate…

Deion's inner world…

Deion took a look around, it was normal but for one thing; the skies were dark.

"Hanko, Judo, what the hell is wrong with me?" he asked his two blades as they came over to greet him.

**"You can feel it now right?"** Judo asked.

"The only thing I felt was Louise hitting for what I did."

**"No, I'm talking about the power of hell. You saw the gates when you killed that man."** She said.

"Judo, I'm starting to get worried about you." Deion told her.

**"Yes Judo, you have been on edge ever since we got here."** Hanko said.

**"No it's just… never mind. Master, Leave!"** she shouted before forcing Deion out of his inner would…

Back to Reality…

Deion's eyes snapped opened as he was forced out of inner world.

'What has gotten into her?' he thought. Just then, Louise opened the door and walked out of her dorm room.

"Oh, were you about to talk to your zanpaktos?" she asked in an irritated voice.

"No, Judo forced me out. She is really upset for some reason." He told her.

"Any ways change of plans, I'm going to start your training today."

"What for? I have class soon." She protested.

"Do you really want to go to class?" he asked her. Louise became silent as she thought about all the help going to class has been for, the constant bullying the others do to her.

"… You have a point." Deion formed a smirk on his face as he got up.

"Go get Derf and meet me by the kitchens." He said as he turned and strolled down the hall…

**XpagebreakX**

Siesta did her morning chores as she thought about how crazy her life has been for the past two week.

_'I never thought someone more powerful than any mage could exist.'_ She said in her mind. She then thought back to what Deion said to her and Louise when they got back to Siesta's quarters after they had rescued her…

_Flashback…_

_Deion let Louise and Siesta down as they walked up to the maid's quarters. The journey back was silent for all three of them, but that was broken when Deion spoke._

_"I know what I did back there was wrong. I lost control of myself. But this is not the first time I have killed someone."_

_"Who have you killed?" Louise asked._

_"Many things and people. I remember one off the top of my head; it was a crazed member of 12th division named Kageroza. He had… a friend of mine who I hold very close to, he was going to use her to gain more power. He did a one point. We almost lost her, but I killed him to stop him." Deion told the girls._

_"Did what happened to me bring back memories of that?" Siesta asked._

_"In a way, yes. But, for some of that, I blacked out, I only saw myself kill that bastard." He said._

_"I doubt that they may find us, but if they do, I will stop at nothing to protect you two." He declared. A smile formed on both their faces._

_"Well, Louise and I must get going." He said as the master and familiar waved goodbye and walked off into the night…_

_Flashback end…_

Siesta didn't blame him for what he did. In a way, she blames herself for having push him so far.

_'Maybe I should do something about it, but what?'_ she thought.

"Siesta? You here?" Deion's voice called from down a hall way.

"I'm over here." She called back. Soon, they were face to face.

"Good morning Deion, how are you today?" she asked.

"I'm good, I'm about to go and start Louise's sword training, would you like to come?" he asked. She looked back at her work load.

"Maybe some other time, I have a lot to do today." She told him.

"I see." He then turned to leave.

"Wait! I never thanked you for saving me from that man." She said.

"It's ok, just knowing your safe is enough." He said. She nodded.

"Well don't be out too late, the school is getting visit from the princess." She told him.

"Princess?" He asked only for Siesta to look at him funny.

"You don't about the princess?" she asked him.

"I only been here a few weeks, I have not bothered to learn." He said. Siesta sighed before telling him about the history of Tristan…

**XpagebreakX**

"… And swing up, now slash to the left." Deion Commanded as he was working in close combat with Louise.

"You can do it girly, watch your foot work." Derf said to her. Louise has been working at this for a few hours now. She felt worn out and was only mid-day.

"Your advancing quickly, I'm impressed." Deion praised as her lazily blocked a downward slash from her.

"But you are not even worn out." She said.

"Most of my recruits out of the Academy can't even last five minutes of doing this. Your opponents won't let you try and hit them, you have to work for it." He said.

"We are done for today, I think that you know what going."

"What do you mean?" Louise asked him.

"The princess is coming to the academy today, did you know that?" he asked her. Louise gained a small blush of embarrassment.

"All second year students must showcase their familiar in the showcase. This year, princess wanted to come and over see it herself. I was afraid you were going to say no if I told you." She said.

Deion gave her a small smile. She had reminded him of the time Nozumi asked him to go to an upscale party at Kuchiki manor. She had to show up with a date due to her being the lieutenant and Rukia already had Toshiro. Ichigo was barred from setting foot on the property because he nearly destroyed it one time. Deion snapped from his memories as he realized that he was far from them.

"You should have asked first. Fine, I'll do it since it is required that you do, but we shall do it my way." He said. She lifts up her head and jumped on him.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she repeated.

"Come on, I think we must be late." He said as the two headed back to the academy to see the princess…

**XpagebreakX**

Princess Henrietta De Tristan is very stressed in all of her duties. But one thing she had discovered a few days ago was Count Mott had been killed in a dual. What surprised her the most was that the man who killed him claimed to be the Familiar of her childhood friend Louise. She knew that Louise was attending the academy as a second year, but she never thought that she would summon a human as a familiar.

_'You are just full of surprises.'_ She thought to herself as her carriage made the trip in the gates of the school. She saw many students with many wonderful familiars. She looked around for her pink haired friend. She finally spotted her by a bush. But for her familiar, he was not what she expected. He was a tall, dark skinned man, one could say it was almost black, with black hair and dark brown eyes. But what set him apart from anyone there were his clothes. He had on black robes with a white overcoat of some kind. He also had two swords on him.

_'He seems somewhat unhappy.'_ Henrietta thought as she looked at his face. Then she felt it, a sense of overwhelming power rolling of him.

_'He is far more powerful then he lets on. Louise, where did you find him?'_ she asked as the carriage rolled by the two and headed toward her quarters…

**XpagebreakX**

Day turned into night as Deion helped Louise sharpen and polish Derf.

"Do you think you will well in the showcase?" She asked.

"Please, I could win it in a heartbeat." He said as he began to put away some of the cleaning supplies. They started to get ready for bed.

"Someone is heading this way." Deion said as he got up suddenly.

"Do you think they know?" Louise asked.

"No, it's only one person. But keep your guard up." He said as he drew Hanko. A soft knock came to the door.

"Who goes there?" Deion barked.

"A friend." An unfamiliar female voice said.

"Louise, get behind me." Deion said silently. He raised his sword up as he opened the door slowly. Behind it was a hooded person.

"State your name and business here." Deion ordered.

"As I said, I am a friend. It's good to see Louise." The figure said as she let down her, to reveal the purple hair of Princess Henrietta.

"My Lady!" Louise squealed as she jumped out from behind the captain.

"Lower you sword, I have not come to harm you, I am Princess Henrietta De Tristan…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: I almost forgot to post this today! Sorry. Anyways here is chapter 6 and we meet the crowned ruler of the land. We also see that Judo might be slowly going mad from what she says is the power of hell. But that can't be going on… right?**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami for her very funny and helpful reviews!**

**Next chapter: The familiar showcase! Steal the Staff of destruction?**

**Read and review please, I do miss reading what everyone has to say.**

**Deion: There you go bitching again…**

**Me: Shut up!**

**See ya!**


	7. The familiar showcase

Chapter 7

'_Thinking' _

"Specking"

"**Zanpakto"**

"_**Attack/ Kido/ spell"**_

**XpagebreakX**

"Will you point that somewhere else?" Louise shouted at her familiar. Deion finally listen and dropped his blade.

"I'm sorry if that frighten you Princess." He told the purple haired girl.

"It is fine my good sir, you had all rights to do so." She replied with a smile. She then flung herself around Louise.

"Oh I have missed you so much!" she said.

"I… I'm not worthy of your friendship my lady!" Louise nearly shouted. Henrietta sighed.

"You don't have to keep doing that, you can just call me princess if you like." She said a bit annoyed.

"But I didn't come here just to say hello, I also wanted to thank your familiar." This caught Deion's attention.

"May I ask what I have done to warrant your thanks?" He said with his arms folded.

"I have been keeping an eye on him for some time now." She said. Deion raised an eyebrow at the young princess.

"You see, Mott has been having numerous complaints lodged against him from many of the commoners whom have contact with him as well as more than a few nobles." she explained.

"While my advisors continue to say that no noble would dare abuse their power even they could not deny that something had to be wrong for so many complaints to rise up. To that end, I hired a soldier to infiltrate Mott's guards. Mott's attempts to force that poor girl to be his mistress would have been used as grounds to arrest him if you had not arrived first before the message got back to me. But I must say that killing him was going overboard." She said.

"The man pissed me off and he agreed to a dual to the death." Deion told her. Henrietta nodded.

"I was told by my inside man that you did that. It took me days to calm the courts down and keep them from hunting you down." She said. Deion scoffed at the thought of mages coming after him.

"Well then, I guess you're welcome." He said. Louise could not believe that her familiar was talking to the princess as if she was a normal person. But then again he is not a normal person.

"By the way, I was also told you hold power unlike any magic, may I ask what is it?"

"I should just walk around with a sign telling people about me. I'm what is known as a shinigami, or death god." Henrietta swallowed hard at that.

"So you are death?" she asked.

"Yes and no, I am dead, I have trained and joined a military of death gods called the Gotei 13. We oversee the protection of the afterlife and help the souls of the dead on to the next life. But I seem to be out of range to get back." To his surprise, instead of showing fear, the princess had a curious look on her face.

"May I ask about your swords?"

"These are my partners, this one on my left is Hanko, and the one on my right is Judo. They are my zanpaktos, they are used to help purify souls that have become hollows." He told her. The three of them talked for a while until Henrietta look at the time.

"I have to go now, it nice seeing you again Louise and nice meeting you… I didn't ask for your name, did I?" She asked with a hint of a blush of embarrassment.

"It's fine. My name is Deion." He told her. She smiled.

"It is a nice name, but you have no last name?"

"Forgot it years ago, never bothered to get a new one, neither did my brother." He told her.

"I see. I must be going now, good luck tomorrow." She then left the room.

"How long ago did you forget it?" Louise asked.

"How old are you?" Deion asked.

"Sixteen."

"Then about ten times your age, that was how long ago." He said before head over to the bed, leaving the girl to gape over how long ago that was…

**XpagebreakX**

The next day had come by too fast. And preparations for the festival were already underway with the stage set up for the students and Familiars to perform on and the seats were already filling up with spectators and guests.

"Are you sure you can do this? You didn't prepare anything to do." Louise said as they waited for the event to start.

"It's fine, you do your part and I will do mine, simple." He told her in a bored tone. Soon, the showcase began with many of the students doing simple things with their familiar.

"Louise, do you have Derf with you?" Deion asked in the middle of Kirche's performance. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No, you didn't tell me to bring him!" she nearly shouted.

"Didn't I tell you to always keep your sword on you? Never mind, I'll be back." He said before he disappeared in a flash step, making the other students do a double take.

"Hey zero, what happened to familiar?" One student asked.

"He must have got cold feet and vanished." Another one said until Deion reappeared with another sword in his hand.

"Here, after you introduce us, get in a fighting stance." He said. After watching a few more acts the call for them came over.

"Next we have Ms. Vallière and her familiar Deion." Prof. Colbert announced, acting as the MC on the stage.

"Come on." Deion said dryly as the two walked onto the stage. From where they were, they can see the princess smiling at them.

_'I hope this goes well.'_ Louise thought before she cleared her throat.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière." Louise introduced before she gestured towards Deion.

"This is my familiar, The Captain of the 3rd division of the Gotei 13 Deion, and his classification is a Shinigami!" she said with pride. Deion could only smirk as he looked around at all the faces as the wonder the same things.

"Brace yourself." Deion whispered to Louise. She grabbed his Haori as he let out a 4th of his reishi. The crowd was not prepared as it suddenly became hard for everyone in the room to breathe. Then, some people fell out of my chair, including Henrietta.

_'I might of overdone it.'_ Deion thought with a sweat drop.

"What in the name of the founder was that?" Prof. Colbert asked, but Louise knew everyone was thing that.

"That was what one fourth of my power feels like." Deion said.

"Now, I and my 'master' will show you my swordsmen style." Deion said.

"Nothing too hard." Louise whispered. She then ran at him, he lazily blocked her swing and forced her back with a flick of his blade.

"He's open on the left!" Derf told her, she nodded and used her small size to get past. But Deion was able to move his sword to counter the strike.

"Big deal, you can block a sword strike from the zero, how is that any impressive?" someone shouted from the crowd.

"I have been teaching her my skills and she has advanced faster than other shinigami at her same skill level." That made the boy shut his mouth.

"Next I will show you some of the skill I have." Deion said.

_**"Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono!"**_ he call as the crowd watched his sword transformed into its spiked claymore form.

"If you are wondering, it was not magic, I just released my sword. This is it's true form." They then watched him disappear. The crowd looked around for him. Henrietta even got out of her seat to find him.

"You don't have to look around." A voice said next to her. She turned to see Deion sitting in the seat next to her.

"Enjoying the show?" he asked. She didn't how he got over to her, neither did her guards who were had their wands drawn when they noticed him, but she smiled and nodded as he disappeared once more to appear on the stage once more.

"Now for my grand finale, I shall show you the full power of one of my swords." Deion said as he sealed Hanko and drew Judo.

"Brace yourselves. _**Bankai!**_" The stage was then covered in a bright light and a roaring sound. The light soon ended and the sword that was Deion's hands was no longer a sword, but a gold shield.

_**"Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo."** _He declared. The crowd looked at the new weapon in awe as he displayed it's power.

"Hey pretty boy!" Deion called as he pointed at Guiche.

"What do you want?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I heard you can summon things called bronze golem. Is the right?" He asked.

"That is true, but why do you need to-."

"Send out as many as you can at once to attack me." Deion said. Guiche nodded and threw his rose on the ground. Soon, over 10 golems came out of a bright light. Deion gave him a disappointed look before he took aim. He then destroyed all of them in a single hit. The crowd cheered as Louise and Deion took a bow.

"I think we might have won that." Louise said with excitement. The two then headed to a courtyard near the stage to relax. That was the Idea until something big caught his eye.

"Now what do we have here?" He asked.

"What?"

"Is that a rock golem there?" He asked Louise, who did a double when she saw it as well.

"Great founder!" she shouted as the two of them stood ready for a fight.

"Hmm… It seems some witnesses found me." A voice suddenly spoke up. On the shoulders of the golem was a hooded figure who was a woman wearing a green dress with a dark bodice overtop of it.

"It looks like you two are out of luck today." the woman chuckled darkly before snapping her fingers,

"Golem!" The mindless stone brute raised it's fist and bought it down on them, but it was stopped.

"What?" the person said. She looked to see that Deion had his sword out and was holding the golem from hitting the ground.

"You're lucky I'm too tired to attack now." He then turn to Louise and said,

"Get out of here and get someone, I'll hold her and the pet rock off." She nodded before running off.

"Don't die on me!" She called back. Deion smirked.

"I'm already dead." He said to himself before looking back at the golem, who has turned away from to focus on the tower. Her golem had punched the tower and broke through the wall. The mysterious intruder then dashed down the golem's arm and ducked inside the tower through the hole the dirt fist had created. Deion lept into the air to get to her, but was stopped by the hand of golem swinging at him.

_'Damn, I don't know what this woman is up to, but it is wasting my time.'_ He thought. But then the golem caught Deion off guard and smacked him into a wall.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed when he fell to the ground. He stood up only to clutch his arm in pain.

"My arm is broken. Fuck this!" he cursed.

"Take this!" He heard, then Deion saw Louise running up to the golem with Derf at the ready.

"Louise, get away from it!" He called. The golem picked up his foot to step on her. Louise looked up at as it came down, thinking this was the end. But then she felt an arm grab her at the last second. Deion was holding her in one arm.

"That could have been messy." He said.

"Your hurt!" she exclaimed as she looked at his crushed left arm.

"I will deal with it later. Now I have a rock to turn into sand." He said. He raised his sword and swung it down.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _he called as the crest of green reishi was launched at the rock golem. The attack completely destroyed the golem.

"That was impressive shinigami." The voice of the intruder rang out.

"But with all the power you have, even you couldn't stop me from getting what I wanted. Farwell and hope you never hear the name Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, again." The voice said before it vanished.

_'Damn, I couldn't get a trace of her magic.'_ Deion thought as he and Louise turned to see the teachers and a few of the guards for the princess heading towards them.

"Are you two ok?" Prof. Colbert asked.

"I just broke my arm, no big deal." Deion said as his hand lite up in a green light over his other arm.

"If you are wonder, I'm healing myself. Give it a few hours and it will be good as new." He said. Old Osmond looked at the hole in wall.

_'This can't be!'_ he thought.

"Mr. Deion, by any chance, did the intruder say anything?"

"Yeah, she said her name was Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt, why?"

"Prof. Osmond! The Staff of Destruction is gone!...

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: That's chapter 7 and we end with a cliffhanger! What is this Staff of Destruction and why would this Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt want and Who is she? All of these will be answered…. In chapter 9. Next chapter my co-writer takes the wheel and we head back to the soul society as the search for the missing captain continues and we see more stories of how this effects the lives of the people who know Deion.**

**Thanks to PEJP Bengtzone V2 and Urufushinigami for reviewing, you guys rock. Oh, and PEJP Bengtzone V2 I'm going with your idea and letting my co-writer handle that, Thanks for that!**

**Next Chapter: From Hueco Mundo to Hell! They will not rest!**

**Read and Review Please, I take in all the feedback to make this story better!**

**Deion: You just keep getting sadder and sadder…**

**Me: Quite you!**

**See ya!**


	8. They will not rest!

Chapter 8

_'Thinking' _

"Specking"

**"Zanpakto"**

**_"Attack/ Kido/ spell"_**

**XpagebreakX**

"Here you go Rukia."

Rukia stared dumbly at the teacup that had been shoved into her hands and then to the smiling face of her captain. What is this?

"I never asked for any tea captain."

"No you didn't."

Rukia looked at him strangely but then she saw the concern in his dark brown eyes. She snorted but grabbed the cup none the less. He sat down next to her on the porch she hadn't moved from since the sun had set.

"The sunrise is beautiful."

"Yeah."

Jyuushiro frowned but whether it was due to her lack of a proper reaction or his lack of ability to lighten the mood she didn't know. But eventually his gaze once again found the sun that had tinted the sky with its yellow light.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

After hearing his words Rukia was enraged.

_'So he just automatically assumes I'm upset because Deion disappeared! But, if that's not why I'm upset then… why couldn't I sleep? Why did I stare at the rainy sky on a clear day? Why does it hurt?!'_

Rukia's closed eyes stared at her palm as her hand found her face. Dark brown bangs hid fat, wet, tears that silently slid down her face.

"Damn it. Damn it, Deion!"

Jyuushiro smiled weakly and rested his hand on her back.

'_This is good, let it out. Kill the seed before it blooms then you'll be prepared for the worst. If Deion doesn't come back, you'll need to be here for those still clutching the branches of pain.'_

"Thank you captain."

**XpagebreakX**

"But, do you think-,"

Rukia stopped when she noticed her captain wasn't paying attention anymore, but staring at a butterfly that had landed on his hand. She waited as he sat and listened to it with a mix of feelings.

When a frown came over his face she got scared but before she could ask anything he made the fear worse.

"Captain William, Lieutenant Momo, and Lieutenant Nel have all gone missing."

**XpagebreakX**

**You know the deal! I'm the co-writer.**

**To Urufushinigami; No, I'm not her and thanks for being the only person to leave a review for me!**

**Has anyone shrunk a Red Solo Cup? Be careful if you do because my friend did that and then tried to use it but it had become very brittle so when it was filled up with beer it burst. I thought it was funny but her parents didn't.**

**Ichigo: was that necessary?**

**Unknown: no! Alright, as far as story announcements go; damn it Urahara! You and your awesomeness are so hard to write! I wrote this story during a church picnic so don't blame me if it is written strangely but I had, like, twenty different little kids hanging off of me. I will handle Siesta's part and trust me, it will be good, but I won't spoil it! I was listening to Time Flies while I was writing this so I have to put it somewhere.**

**TIIIIIIIME FLIES, WHEN YOU'RE HAVING FUN! WHEN YOU'RE IN THE SUN! TIIIIIIIME FLIES WHEN YOU'RE DRINKING RUM!**

**Sorry, now to the rest of the story.**

**XpagebreakX**

"I'm here!" Ichigo announced as he walked into Jiraiya's home only to be met with a sword sheath in the face.

"What the hell old man!" Ichigo shouted holding his nose.

"Next time don't barge into my house like that." Jiraiya retorted with a snort.

Ichigo was about to snap back but then he realized that he was about three yards behind the other man who was walking away at a brisk pace.

"Oi! Wait up." Ichigo's sentence dissolved into a growl as he realized there was no point.

_'This was the man that raised Deion a William? Figures.'_

**XpagebreakX**

A slim figure with long, teal hair appeared in front of William and Momo. While his lieutenant took a defensive stance William didn't bother.

"Don't try to stop us." his expression told her, but Nel didn't care because she wasn't planning to stop them.

**XpagebreakX**

That bar, his office, the hill that the two lovers would sit when he want to be with her, away from the others; they were the same, but completely different. Without Deion everywhere Rias went was empty and lifeless. What the hell? She- she had been so happy with him.

_'I had been so happy with him and now he's gone. No I wasn't dumped, that would have been better because I'd still know he was safe, he's missing. Fucking missing!'_

"Damn it! I can't find him!"

_'But why am I searching here? I look up to see that I'm in'…_

"Damn!" she mutter to herself along with a few other colorful words.

_'Damn my feelings, damn my memory, and damn my feet for taking me here!'_

she rushed out and left that place behind but the memory stays, it haunted her, it tormented her, and it made the pain new, just like every other place she had searched…

_'No! stop it! I need to think reasonably. I need to keep looking, it's dusk already! If Deion disappeared in-'_

Her thoughts are interrupted by a figure standing in front of her. They were close…she felt the same for him as for Deion. He knew her pain as he felt it in his heart as well. His teal eyes show his true feelings, a rare occurrence, but his sympathy is not something she wanted.

"Rias, I came to-" He started before she cut him off.

"What the hell do you want?" Her voice cracks as she held back tears.

"Do you think I can't look for him myself!? I knew him better than anyone else! I was _in love _with him, We all were in love with him, the same as You and Ichigo! But you act like you don't care! I know I'll find him! I'm… I'm…"

Her voice fades into nothing as tears started to flow down Her cheeks.

"I'm so scared."

"Don't be, I'm just as scared as you." Toshiro said softly as he moved over and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I'll find him, and bring him home, I promise." They stood in silence with nothing but sobs buffeting their ears. The sobs are Rias's, but he felt as if they are not. Rias was drowning; this grief has turned into a massive down poor, there was a flash flood, and now Rias was drowning. A cloud shifts in the sky and the light from the sinking sun behind them shines on the face of the man standing before her and she realize,

_'I'm not the only one drowning. In the golden light a single tear shows and I know I'm not alone and thank god because I can't swim.'_

A branch cracks and Nozomi rushes out and hugs both of us as she dissolves into sobs and the two of us soon follow.

"He's coming back, right?" Nozomi asked. All Toshiro did was hold both girls closer to his chest.

"Let us pray he gets back safe..."

**XpagebreakX**

Byakuya stands with his arms crossed behind a building. Pathetic cries echo across the streets and one of them belonged to his lieutenant. He could have never accomplished what Rias and Toshiro where doing for her now but he was still glad that he had a small part in helping her feel better, not that he'd admit it, even to himself.

_'That boy better come home...'_

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo sat in the middle of a small clearing in a forest, Zangetsu lying to his side because the Zanpakto would be useless at a time like this, just like he was. All he could do was sit on the ground and watch as an older man passed in front of him, over and over and over again. The man, Jiraiya, was chalking out some elaborate symbol on the ground. Don't ask what it is, every time Ichigo had tried he was shushed, although he didn't blame the man. Doing this from memory couldn't have been an easy task.

Ichigo, bored out of his mind, began to stretch, and then go though some training exercises. It was all he could do to keep his mind off things.

Jiraiya noticed how Ichigo's punches seemed fiercer than usual and anger seemed to lash out along with his limbs. This couldn't be good, they _were_ going to hell.

'_Now I know how the Obi-wan must have felt.'_

Every time Ichigo began to feel himself fall into the simple muscle memory of his daily training his thoughts would turn to Deion's disappearance. Tons of people died during the Winter War! That didn't stop the Hero of the Winter War! That didn't stop him. So why did a simple disappearance hurt so much? Damn it! This is so frustrating! Without realizing it Ichigo began to take his anger out on the air, carving it up with his kicks and bashing its face in with his punches until the air decided to fight back and out of the sky, hurtling though the atmosphere came a… piece of chalk?

"Oi! Old man, what the hell was that for!?"

"You need to calm down. We are going to be entering hell and it would be hard to move though it with you on end like this… Things will detect us."

"I'm pretty sure I was this upset, if not more when Yuzu was taken so If you've got a problem with my control then-,"

"If you weren't this upset would you be reacting the same way?"

The older man's words merely served as fuel for the fires of Ichigo's frustration but before Ichigo could lash out again he was sent a look and four words that made his close his mouth.

"shut up and meditate."

Suddenly all of Ichigo's streght was zapped from his body and all he could do was sit down.

_'Clear my mind. Meditate. See things in a new way with old eyes. That sounds nice.'_ He thought as he shut off his mind.

Jiraiya watched as Ichigo's conscience seemed to leave him. Hopefully a nice talk with his Zanpakto will cool him down.

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo's inner world...

Ichigo opened his eyes to find himself on the side of a sky scraper. He felt relaxed, nice, Ichigo could feel his strength seeping back into his body. Ichigo looked "up" to see Zangetsu, standing there looking at him.

"Are you gonna lend me your power so I can find Deion or do I need to duke it out with my hollow first?" he asked as a cocky smirk spread across his lips, but Zangetsu stayed silent, causing Ichigo to frown.

Before Ichigo could say anything his partner spoke.

**"You will be going to a place where my power will not reach you"**

"What!?" Ichigo was incredulous, his eyes widening.

"What are you talking about? We've been to hell before and you were there with me every step of the way so what do you mean by 'my power will not reach you'."

Zangetsu didn't do anything but give Ichigo a sad look as something tore Ichigo from his inner world...

**XpagebreakX**

"Damn idiot, wake up!"

Ichgio gave a start when he woke to the scowling face of Jiraiya.

"About time you imbecilic."

Ichigo looked around his surroundings to see that it was dusk already. Jiraiya had finished and there was now a massive pile of food in the center of the chalked out circle and on the outside of the circle there were four pieces of wood. One was set ablaze, the second had a piece of iron stone on it, the third had nothing but a small empty vial, and the fourth, which was in a strange bowl like shape, was filled with water.

"Since when do we need so much shit to go to hell?" Ichigo wondered out loud, Jiraiya just remained silent.

Ichigo was a little confused but he took the silence.

**_"You will be going to a place where my power will not reach you"_**

Where _were_ they going?

"Hey." Ichigo said, stopping.

Jiraiya turned and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We're going to hell, right?"

Jiraiya didn't act like they were going there but didn't act like they weren't. Honestly, it was a little confusing. The older soul reaper gave looked at him like he was calculating his thoughts and judging his actions.

"Hell is a big place..."

**XpagebreakX**

**WAAAH! Poor Toshiro, Rias, and Nozumi! They are crying their eyes out for Deion and he's sitting around having fun in the FofZ world!**

**Rias: Deion you son of a bitch! I was worried about you!**

**Nozumi: you better get off your lazy ass and find a way out!**

**Toshiro: *sigh***

**Ichigo: I'm sort of confused with that whole "hell is a big place comment." What is that supposed to mean?**

**Unknown: exactly what it sounds like.**

**Ichigo: …**

**William: is Jiraiya doing what I think he's doing.**

**Unknown: what do you think he's doing?**

**William: *pats Ichigo's back* good luck kid.**

**Rias: but I thought you and Momo where going to hell too.**

** William: fuck.**

**XpagebreakX**

**Chapter 8 everyone and we see my co-writer has a lot of interesting things going on. What happened to Nel, William, and Momo? I don't know but i think we will see soon. Also, my co-writer really like emotions if you haven't seen. That was why i picked them, i sometimes suck at pulling out emotions like that.**

**This Month: I'm putting out a few one shots this month, so chapter 9 won't be out until later this month or early next month.**

**Thanks to PEJP Bengtzone V2 and Urufushinigami for reviewing!**

**Next Chapter: The Staff of Destruction! A shocking truth.**

**Read and Review Please, My Co-writer just loves to see them!**

**Deion: The co-writer hates me!**

**See ya!**


	9. The Staff of Destruction

Chapter 9

'_Thinking' _

"Specking"

"**Zanpakto"**

"_**Attack/ Kido/ spell"**_

**XpagebreakX**

"What the hell is the Staff of Destruction?" Deion asked the old head master.

"It is a weapon of great power, able to kill a dragon in one shot." He said. Deion groaned for he knew what was next.

"Do you want me to get it back?" he asked in an annoyed tone. Princess Henrietta spoke up.

"Please if you may, I would hate to know what kind of damage something like that can do." She said. Deion sighed as he grabbed Louise by the hand.

"Let's go." He said. She blushed a little at the fact he was holding her hand, but shaked it off.

"Why do I have to come?" she asked.

"One, you were just going to follow me anyways, and two, it's my job to protect you as it is for you to protect me." He said.

"Wait, I want to come too." Guiche shouted.

"You can count me in as well." Kirche said. A large tick mark grew on Deion's head.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." He said. Prof. Osmond also stopped them, much to Deion's annoyance.

"I'll have Miss. Longevity join you all to oversee you students." He said. Deion simply nodded as he faced the others.

_'So much for using flash step.'_ He thought as they headed for the gates…

**XpagebreakX**

The team, which now included Tabitha, went deep out into the forest in search of the thief know as Fouquet the crumbling dirt. The ride in the small carriage was long, but they got the planning out of the way.

"I'll stand guard for everyone, you guys search the area for the staff or Fouquet. Do not engage in combat alone." Deion said. He was a commanding force to be noted when it comes to mission preparedness.

"Louise, you stay close to me. Guiche, you and the other girls go and search any hiding spots you can see. Miss. Longevity, I believe you are able to handle yourself?"

"Yes I am. I was under the impression that I was in charge of this mission." The sectary said.

"They don't call me a captain as a nickname ma'am. I was wondering, from what I have seen of this world, all mages are nobles, so why is this Fouquet a thief?" He asked.

"I was wondering about that as well." Louise put in. Miss. Longevity sighed as she looked back at them.

"Fouquet may have lost her status as a noble. Many people have for many years. I myself have." She said. That was when Kirche tuned in.

"How did you lose it Miss. Longevity?" she asked.

"Don't be so rude Zerbst!" Louise snapped at her rival.

"I was not Vallière." The two then started to butt heads, only for Guiche and Deion to break them apart.

"No fighting." Deion said sternly with a cold glare at both girls. They both looked freaked out and didn't try anything else. Miss. Longevity let a small giggle and Tabitha just stared blankly at her comrades…

**XpagebreakX**

The group soon made a short walk to a small cabin.

"I think Fouquet may have seen this place and thought about hiding the staff here." Miss. Longevity said as she and the girls hid behind a tree. Deion and Guiche looked in a window and saw nothing.

"It's just an abandoned home." Deion said. Tabitha walked over to the door and waved her staff in front of it.

"There are no traps." She said. She then opened the door. Deion, Kirche, Guiche, and Tabitha all went inside.

"I'll stand watch." Louise said, not sure of what to do.

"Then I will go scout out the area." Miss. Longevity said as she walked off. The four inside the cabin looked around for clues of any kind.

"Guiche, check over by the bed." Deion told him. The boy nodded and did as he was told, but sneezed due to a large amount of dust in the area. After about a few minutes, Kirche seemed to give up.

"The staff is not here!" she complained.

"Then go wait outside with the zero." Guiche told her, earning him a death glare from Deion.

"Please don't call her that ever again." He said. Tabitha then tapped him on the shoulder, holding a box in her hand.

"Staff of destruction." She said in her monotone voice. Kirche and Deion both looked at the box.

"Then our job is-." Kirche was cut off when they all heard a scream from outside; It was Louise. The four looked up to see the roof get torn off by a rock golem.

"My time to work." Deion said. But Tabitha stepped in front of him.

"Allow me." She said. Before Deion could protest, she casted a wind spell, but it had little effect.

_**"Fireball!"** _Kirche shouted as she went on the attack as well.

"Get out of my way. All you just get out before you get hurt." Deion shouted at them as he drew his Zanpakto. It was then he noticed Louise trying to attack the golem.

"Louise get back!" he called.

"No! I'm a noble and I will never turn my back to the enemy!" she said as she tried deservedly to cast a spell. She couldn't do it as the golem turned it's attention on to her. It brought up it's fist to crush her. Louise closed her eyes waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see her familiar holding the fist back with his sword.

"Get to the others." He said as he pushed the golem back.

"Alright big guy, you are in a world of trouble. But I think you should know who I am." Deion said as he wordlessly activated Hanko's shikai.

"I am a Captain of the Gotei 13 and Familiar to Louise the Zero! My name is Deion!" he declared. He used flashed step to cut off both of the golem's legs. But they grew back almost instantly.

_'Well fuck.'_ He thought as he didn't expect that. The golem then smacks him into a tree.

"Deion!" Louise called as she grabbed the Staff of Destruction and ran to the fight.

"Take this!" she roared as she started to swing the weird looking staff around, but nothing happened.

"Huh? What's wrong with this damn thing?" she asked as she flung it around. It was then that Deion got a look at it and his eyes widen: It was a human Rocket launcher.

_'What the hell is that doing here?'_ He asked himself. He flash stepped over to Louise and took it from her. It had one round it, so he knew what time it was from.

"Louise, point this end at the golem, Line up the sight, push this down, and brace yourself on my signal." He told her as he set up the weapon. He gave it back to her and turned his attention to the golem once more.

"Now!_** Getsuga Tensho!**_" He roared as Louise pushed a small button on the Rocket Launcher, and was knocked back from the massive recoil. The crest and Rocket hit the target at the same time, creating a massive explosion. The other had their eyes nearly pop out of their heads, beside Tabitha.

"That was the Staff of Destruction?" Kirche said in disbelief.

"And Louise was able to use it?" Guiche said in equal disbelief. Louise looked from the weapon to the remains of the golem.

"What did I do?" she asked herself.

"It was not magic if you are wondering." Deion said.

"It is a weapon from the world I come from… well not one shinigami use."

"Oh, I see you found it." Miss. Longevity said as he walked out of forest.

"Yeah, and thanks for leading us to it Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt." Deion said coolly. The green hair sectary grinned evilly.

"How did you figure out?" She asked, shocking the others.

"I never forget a voice, but I wanted to make sure you were one in the same. When you summoned the golem, I knew it was you." Deion explained.

"Clever shinigami, I was warned about you." She said, making Deion give her a confused look.

"Who warned you about me?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said as she took the launcher from Louise.

"You're not going to stop her?" The Noble shouted at her familiar.

"Good bye!" the thief said as she pushed the button, but nothing happened.

"Huh? What's wrong with thing?" she shouted. Deion laughed at her frustration.

"It's empty, there was only one shot in it." He told her.

_**"Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō!"** _Deion called as the six bars of light trapped Fouquet.

"What the hell is this?" she exclaimed.

"Guiche, Tabitha, keep watch of her." Deion said. The group turned to leave, but a hooded figure block there path.

"So it is true that a captain of the Gotei 13 is here." It said.

"Sir, forgive me." Fouquet said.

"Quiet you, you are no longer any uses to us." He snapped before drawing his sword. He disappeared from view, leaving everyone, even Deion, stunned. He only had a second to react as he blocked a strike meant to kill Fouquet.

_'Holy founder!'_ was on the mind of the students as for the first time, they saw someone match Deion in strength.

"Who are you?" Deion said as he reached for the hood, but was near cut on his chest when the person broke the lock. In panic, Deion twisted his arm to block.

"You are still weak." The figure said as he knocked Deion back into a tree, which snapped and fell down on him.

"Deion!" Louise screamed as she pulled out Derf and charged.

"Louise stop!" Guiche called to her. Louise didn't listen to as she moved forward to attack.

_**"Ahhhhh!"** _she roared as she swung Derf, only for the blade to stop when it hit the figure.

"Be gone fly." He said coldly as he raised his sword.

_**"Bankai!"** _Deion's voice rang out as he and his shield blocked the strike that would have killed her.

"Very well, you may keep Fouquet, but this will not be the last time you see shinigami, Mage of the void." The figure said before he disappeared…

**XpagebreakX**

The group returned to the academy a few hours later. All of them still thinking about the events that just happen.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Louise shouted when she asked Deion who the hooded figure was.

"I don't. But all I know is that he is strong, maybe stronger than me." Everyone paled knowing how powerful the captain was, and he has never used his full power around anyone there, but to hear him say that someone might be more powerful than he was scared them.

"Hey old man, tell me how you came across a human rocket launcher." Deion said as he turned to the headmaster.

"It was years ago when I was attacked by a dragon, but I was saved by a man in strange clothes. He was badly injured. I tried to nurse him back to health, but he died. He had two: the one you just used and another I put alongside him in his grave." Osmond said.

"He was a world war 2 U.S marine. The weapon was used during that time about 60 years ago." Deion informed the professor. He nodded and looked at the useless launcher.

"Is it safe?"

"If you have ammo, then it is not." Deion said as he walked out the door with Louise following behind him. The two were half way back to Louise's dorm when she asked.

"Were you scared?"

"Scared of what?" Deion asked.

"Of who ever tried to kill us." She said. Deion stared at her.

"I couldn't feel anything from it, but for some reason, I knew he was powerful when I crossed blades with him. Even when I was in bankai, he still matched me." For the first time, Louise saw a small amount of fear in his eyes, but he tried to mask it.

"I was caught off guard." He said when he noticed her looking into his eyes.

"Very well, there is a banquet to celebrate the capture of Fouquet." She said.

"Fine, I'll meet you there." Deion said as he disappeared once more…

**XpagebreakX**

The party was in full swing. Deion stood outside on the balcony looking at the two moon.

_'I miss you, everyone.'_ He thought.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." An announcer said as Louise ascended up the stairs. She was in a pink dress and had done her hair for the evening.

"Miss. Louise, may have this dance?" many people asked. She ignored all of them until she reached her familiar.

"How do I look?" she asked. He glanced over her once.

"You look nice." He said as he turned back to the night sky. A tick mark grew on her head.

"You're not going to ask me to dance?" she said. He rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"I can't." he said as he started to leave.

"Wait!" she said. He stopped.

"Thank you for saving my life." She said.

"I told you already, until I find a way home, I will protect you." He then headed for the door, only for Louise to grab his hand.

"Please." She said. Deion gave her a regretful look.

"Fine, but only one." He said as he led his master to the dance floor…

**XpagebreakX**

"Why did you confront him?" a very angry man shouted at the hooded figure.

"They have capture the woman. No one is there to keep an on her or that Shinigami!"

"Why must you make a big deal out of this, he is nothing to you or me, or any one of us." The hooded figure said.

"That is not your call! Not we need to push our plans forward so he won't catch on. Do you have any idea what could have happen if-."

"That is enough." A third person said.

"What he did was right to do. Now he spends most of his time unmasking us then the others. We can carry out our plans under his nose…"

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: FINALLY! I'm done with something. Chapter 9 and we find that Deion has met his match! Who are these people and what do they want with this world? Also why was a human weapon there as well? I have no clue but when the truth comes out, it will rock this story to it's core.**

**I'm sad to say that I am announcing my Hiatus for a few months due to I am going to boot camp. Don't fear, when I can get back to writing, I'll let you know. Wish me luck!**

**Thanks to Urufushinigami and DAHAP for reviewing!**

**Next chapter: For justice! Henrietta's request? Or To the underworld! Trouble with Hitsugaya?**

**Read and Review please!**

**Deion: Just go already!**

**Me: shut up you!**

**See ya!**


End file.
